Hands
by Aras
Summary: The final battle, and Hermione has lost everything that was important to her. But will she gain something else? **New Chapter**
1. Prologue

His gentle hands continued to caress the exposed skin. The damage from the final battle had done some work on it.  
  
At first, all she could feel was the physical pain; the pain of the first curses thrown her way, of the heat from the surrounding fires tormenting her already sensitive flesh, the muggle devices they used, despite their disgust of muggles. Finally, the sounds began to dim, and she thought herself to be dying. She slowly was losing consciousness. Moments before she was drawn into darkness, she felt someone lift her and cradle her; a solid form that she leaned against for comfort and warmth.  
  
Now?  
  
She was regaining consciousness slowly, and all she could really focus on were those hands. She could still feel the pain, but the hands were soothing; tracing gentle circles along her skin, spreading the cream that she knew they were using to treat her. She didn't have the energy to open her eyes in search of the owner of those hands, so she allowed them to continue without disruption.  
  
Pushing her focus beyond the physical contact, she tried to listen to her surroundings. She could hear many mutterings of incantations, tears of despair, people moving to tend to the sick, the dying, and the dead.  
  
Dead.  
  
Now the emotional pain was coming back, although not tremendously. She was too tired to deal with all of that now, but she briefly remembered some of those who she knew lost: Harry, Ron, Dumbledore, all gone. Even Draco, the little manipulative shit who had saved her life only a few days ago, gone.  
  
Not wanting to think of those lost anymore, she turned her attention back to those hands. Warm and comforting, knowing of the pain that she was in. But they stopped. She couldn't feel them anymore. She let out a whimper. There was no more comfort for her. She didn't deserve it. She lived after all, survived the final battle. As soon as that whimper was let out, those hands came back; still gentle, comforting. They came with a voice this time.  
  
"Rest. I am still here." She heard the voice say, familiar, but she could not place it. 


	2. Chapter 1

It was the Halloween feast. All spirits were lively and most were enjoying themselves thoroughly. The Halloween feast also meant the beginning of the Quidditch season. Of course Harry and Ron were talking of nothing but. It was their final year at Hogwarts. Hermione had turned down the Head Girl position so that the duties would not interfere with her rigorous study schedule and abundance of classes. This time, however, she was a little lighter on herself than she was in third year. She had learned her lesson the hard way.  
  
The entertainment consisted of the ghosts of Hogwarts telling stories about their lives, the lives of those students who attended centuries ago, and reenacting their death scenes. The most amusing had to have been Nearly Headless Nick, who's beheading was the result of a simple misunderstanding.  
  
It was towards the end of the feast that all the candles in the Great Hall extinguished. Everyone was confused. Eventually, many of the staff and students had made light with their wands, and looked at each other. At first, they thought it a prank. Even when they heard the cold laughter, they thought it a prank. That was until Draco Malfoy ran into the room. "The Death Eaters are coming! Voldemort is with them!"  
  
The resulting chaos left many of the students ignoring the Headmaster's plea for silence and order. The doors to the Great Hall flew open, and students, staff, and order members were gathered outside. Madam Hooch and Professor Snape had taken to dividing the Defense Against the Dark Arts position, and many of the older students were well trained. Part of their training included using the killing curse and blocking out the emotions so that they were able to focus on their task. Also, emergency plans were part of the training. The younger years were ushered back into the castle, and towards the entrance to Hogsmeade behind the witch statue.  
  
The battle began, curses and hexes flying all over the place. The Headmaster and Harry Potter were taken into the castle for preparation of what was to come. Voldemort had regained a new body, and new spells were protecting him from many curses. This found the staff, order members, and students from years 4 and up protecting the castle perimeter.  
  
Hermione and Ron were separated from one another, and were taking on sometimes 2 or 3 Death Eaters at a time. Luckily, they did not have instructors as capable as Hooch and Snape, although there were many close calls. Peter Pettigrew was sneaking up behind Ron, and Hermione spotted him. She was about to help Ron out with the attackers he was facing at the moment, but was then side swiped with a club. Looking up, she spotted a giant. Some of the recruits that Voldemort was able to get were from a giant tribe that had been attacked by some unknowing Aurors. Now, they were fighting for his side.  
  
Even though the giant had size on his side, he could not compete with Hermione's speed. She threw the killing curse at him and he nearly fell on her. Luckily, she dodged out of the way before he hit the ground.  
  
Looking up once again, she saw that Peter had his wand pointed at Ron, and was about to deliver the killing curse. Ron was able to defend himself by physically fighting him, trying to pull Pettigrew's wand out of his hands. Hermione saw another figure approach the pair, and recognized it as Neville. She was relieved as she saw Neville raise his wand towards them and begin to mutter the killing curse. Nothing prepared her for what she saw. The curse had hit Ron, and it had been intentional. She screamed as she saw the smile appear on both Neville's and Pettigrew's faces. She than lifted her own wand, and pointed it at Peter. She muttered the killing curse, and he fell to the ground. Neville looked towards the direction the curse came from. He spotted Hermione, and raised his own wand. "Expelliarmus!" She heard someone shout, and Neville lost his wand and was thrown to the ground. Without looking back, he made escaped as fast as he could while limping. Draco ran in the same direction, Neville's wand clutched in his fist.  
  
Hermione made her way to her feet again, and focused on the battle at hand. She couldn't believe that Neville was a traitor. But she couldn't focus on that now. If she did, she would lose her life. It was something she couldn't afford. She knew the defense plan; hold off the enemy for as long as possible. She did not even give herself time to mourn for Ron. Time for that later, if there was a later.  
  
Towards the end of the first day, the Death Eater's were closing in on the castle. The battle was bloody. Sometimes, she had to fight with her bare hands against armed enemy, but she was prepared for that long ago. A few hours ago, she had learned that the first, second, and third years had been mostly killed off. Neville, and any other traitors among them had divulged the emergency plans, and the group had been stopped from escaping, and slaughtered.  
  
In the second day of battle, the lack of rest had caught up to her. She had just fended off an attacker when she heard a yell. Looking over, she spotted Lucius Malfoy fighting with Professor Snape. Snape was thrown to the ground, clearly exhausted and wounded. Malfoy lifted his wand towards Snape and was about to utter the killing curse, when Hermione screamed out "Petrificus Totalus!" The curse hit Malfoy, and Hermione ran towards Snape, who had lost his wand in the fight. Snape looked towards Hermione and gave her a nod to indicate that he was all right. He quickly retrieved his wand, and pointed it towards her. She was stilled in shock a moment, but the curse uttered went over her shoulder and hit McNair.  
  
Snape stood from where he was and walked towards Hermione. "Keep your mind on the battle. Stick to the plan. Don't worry about anybody else." He hissed as he again faced the oncoming enemy. Hermione was used to his nasty behaviour, and it came for a reason. She did lose focus, and if it hadn't been for Snape, she would have died. She would thank him later; if there was a later.  
  
Halfway through the second day of battle, she found herself towards the Great Hall, fighting hand to hand with Neville Longbottom. Both had cried the disarming charm at each other almost simultaneously. Now, they were putting their physical training to use. Both were top of their defense class, and both found the other quite a challenge. Neville threw her to the ground, and went for an object in his pockets. Hermione was thrown within reaching distance of where her wand had landed, grabbed it, and quickly stood up. She threw the killing curse towards him, but he threw an object at her before he was hit. The object struck Hermione in the side, and with the shock of the sharp pain, she swayed to the side, and her head struck the corner of one of the tables. She lost consciousness.  
  
It was a while later that her senses came back. The smell of burning flesh was overtaking all of her senses. The sight before her was ghastly. Where once Hogwarts stood, proud and tall, it now lay half in ruins. The Gryffindor tower had collapsed on itself under the first attack. The Astronomy tower was barely standing. The Great Hall was littered with bodies of Death Eaters, Staff, some of the Order's finest, and students. Remembering the pain in her side, she looked down to see that a knife protruded from her side.  
  
She heard a voice, "Granger!"  
  
Looking up, Hermione could see the figure coming closer to her, limping a bit. When it cleared through some of the smoke, she could see the outline of Draco Malfoy. He had been a spy, similar to that of Snape. He had kept an eye on the movements of Voldemort, Lucius Malfoy, and many others. He had reported the plans of the attack and helped to prepare for the battle that would take place. Draco approached her, almost tripping over the body of Neville Longbottom, traitor. The current date equivalent of one Peter Pettigrew.  
  
Throwing a disgusted look towards the lifeless body, Draco made his way to Hermione. Kneeling down by her side, he took stock of the more serious damage. He grabbed a piece of debris from the floor.  
  
"Bite down, Granger. This is gonna hurt!" Draco said, as he put the debris in front of her mouth for her to take. She did as he asked, and nearly bit right through the piece of wood as he pulled the knife from her side. He examined the injury a little more closely.  
  
"Well, I'll do my best, but I'm no Mediwizard." He said. He pointed his wand at the wound, and muttered a few spells. When he was done, he turned back to her.  
  
"I've managed to heal some of the internal injuries, but I'm afraid you still have a bit of internal bleeding. We'll have enough time to get you to the tent." He said as he reached down to help her up.  
  
"NO!" Someone yelled. Both looked up and found Lucius Malfoy looking at them, absolute fury in his eyes at his son. "I will not allow this. TRAITOR!" He screamed insanely at them. Pointing his wand at Hermione, he began the curse. "AVADA KE-"  
  
Before he could complete the spell, Draco pushed her out of his arms, and out of harms way for the time being. "DAVRA!" The green light sailed into Draco's chest, just as Lucius screamed out again. Draco fell to the ground, and his blank eyes looked back at Hermione. She screamed, and Lucius made his way to her.  
  
"You!" He said as he grabbed her by the neck. "Look what you've made me do! My own son!" He lifted his wand and pointed it at her. "You will pay dearly. You will suffer, mudblood bitch!" The look in his eyes told her that this wasn't his usual demonic and sick self. This look was much worse. "CRUCIO!" He yelled.  
  
The searing pain that went through her body could not be described. She went through this curse before, but with the hatred of its target from the caster, and the power that he must be putting into it, it was much worse than she remembered. She attempted to make herself limp to ward off some of the effects of the curse, but could not get her muscles to relax. They seemed to be straining despite her attempts. Suddenly, a flash of green light shot through the air, and she thought for sure that it was headed straight for her. Just as suddenly as that light appeared, the curse stopped, leaving her with the after effects. She landed back on the ground, landing on her left arm in a very awkward way.  
  
"'Mione!" She heard yelled, and recognized the voice immediately. It was Harry. She hadn't known for hours whether or not he was still alive. Now the proof that he was was standing right before her. She could barely lift her head in acknowledgement, but that was enough for Harry to know that she was still conscious.  
  
"Stay still, Hermione. Just relax!" He said before cold laughter filled the remaining of the Great Hall where they were. He did not see Hermione grab the knife from where Draco had dropped it once it was taken from her side. The doors were slammed home, and Harry looked quickly behind him. He could see the corpses that were littered along the floor, and could also make out those who were in the room with him; Dumbledore, Snape, Flitwick, Charlie, and Hagrid. The laughter came even louder this time, and the new body of one Voldemort appeared before the group. Before anyone could blink, Voldemort raised his wand towards Harry and Hermione. Thinking that he was going to kill him, he reached for his wand. But the next words spoken were an absolute surprise to him. "Accio Hermione Granger!"  
  
Before Harry could grab her, she was quickly brought before Voldemort and used as a shield. He pointed his wand towards Dumbledore. "You failed, Dumbledore. You failed to protect the children. You failed to protect your spies. You failed to protect Harry Potter. Now, you will fail to protect yourself! Avada Kedavra!" The green flash sailed towards the Headmaster, and he fell to the ground, lifeless.  
  
"NO!" Harry screamed. Hermione still couldn't make out the happenings of her surroundings. The after effects of the curse still were coursing through her veins. Voldemort raised his wand towards Harry, and Harry raised his back. But he paused. If he threw the killing curse, than Hermione would be lost also. Voldemort took advantage of this. "Avada Kedavra!" The green flash sped towards Harry, and hit him. This time, the boy who lived, did not. 


	3. Chapter 2

Hermione could not make out what was going on around her. All she could sense was a lot of screaming, mixed feelings of anger, fear, sadness, and finality. The last thing that she could remember clearly was Draco Malfoy being killed by his father and the curse that was sent her way immediately after. Harry's voice was vivid. What he said and what he did was blurry. She remembered the feeling of being dragged along the floor quickly, and Harry's voice screaming in what sounded like panic. Than a cold voice entered her conscious. She recognized that voice.  
  
Voldemort.  
  
He was the only one she could think of with that voice. It was very distinct. She could feel the raw power coming off of him, and she deducted that she was either very close to him, or he was even more powerful than she'd been told. She heard the voice for a few moments. It sounded like he was amused or pleased. Than a flash of green light appeared, and she heard Harry scream. Another flash of green light, and than for a few moments, silence, before she again heard the cold, high pitched laughter that had invaded the hall many times before and during the battle.  
  
Voldemort was still holding her as a shield. His arm was around her shoulders, and he continued to speak to the group.  
  
"Where are your saviours now? I have taken them. What ever will you do?" He said in mock despair. He began to laugh again.  
  
Hermione felt the tremor behind her. She knew that she was being held up, and that Voldemort's voice sounded very close up. The only thing she could figure, knowing that he once again occupied a physical body other than his previous snake-like appearance that he was directly behind her. She felt his arm around her shoulders, and decided that this must be true. If it wasn't, well, at least she tried. Without him noticing, she remembered that she still clutched the knife, hidden in her robes.  
  
Slowly, she raised the knife, and plunged it into whatever body part it happened to hit. Voldemort screamed in pain. He had protected his new body against curses, but had not done much protection on muggle weapons. He didn't think that anyone armed would be able to get close enough to him to do it. Foolish thinking. The grip on Hermione's shoulders loosened enough for her to struggle free. Her vision still blurry, but getting better despite the internal bleeding, she turned to see that her assumption had been correct. She had been Voldemort's captive.  
  
She removed the knife from his pelvis, which is where it had landed, and plunged again in the left side of his chest, piercing his heart. The blood that flowed through the veins of his new body began to gush out, and much of it landed on Hermione, who was not quick enough to get away from him.  
  
Before she was able to take a step back, Voldemort lifted his wand towards her, "Avada Kedavra" he muttered with his last bit of strength. The green light that shone towards her was very weak. It hit her, and she blacked out.  
  
The rest of the occupants of the Great Hall stood and watched the dying form of Voldemort. Thinking that Hermione had been killed in those moments, they all raised their wands to the weakened form. Charlie had first countered any charms that would protect Voldemort, and the group than used the killing curse to finish him off. Many of them collapsed in exhaustion. The doors to the Great Hall were opened, and some of those still fighting had scrambled in. Death Eaters were still fighting for their beliefs with Voldemort, but soon were overpowered. The remaining alive were all taken into custody by the Aurors that had arrived the previous day after word of the attack had gotten out.  
  
Professor McGonagall approached the still figure of the Headmaster, and fell to her knees beside him. Checking for a pulse, the last bit of hope that she had dimmed. She remained by his side for a few moments, composing herself. Charlie and Hagrid checked on Harry, and discovered that there was no hope for him as well. Professor Snape approached Hermione, expecting much of the same. When he checked for a pulse, however, he had discovered a weak, but steady one.  
  
"Over here!" He shouted towards Poppy, who was doing a check up of Draco Malfoy, and declaring the time of death. Poppy quickly made her way towards Snape and Hermione, and brought out her wand. She, too, registered the weak pulse.  
  
"Quickly, Severus. Bring her to the tent. I fear that there is very little time." She said. Snape nodded his head, and quickly, but gently, picked up the girl. Both he and Poppy made their way to the tent, hoping that they were not too late.  
  
~@~  
  
It was three days later that she regained some form of consciousness. How she had survived the killing curse cast by one of the most powerful wizards that century was beyond him. After examining Voldemort's remains, many of the researchers determined that Voldemort was extremely weakened and did not have the proper focus to perform the curse to its fullest, and therefore, had been unsuccessful.  
  
It had taken Poppy almost 5 hours to get Hermione's vitals strong enough for her liking. The internal bleeding had taken its toll on Hermione, and it had almost been her end. She must have been in unbearable pain by the end of it. The memorials would begin in a few days. It would give enough time for most of those injured to attend. Out of the 1000 people who began the defense against Tom Riddle, only 264 made it out alive. It may be even fewer in a few days. There were many who were injured gravely.  
  
The evening of the third day, Snape went to Hermione's side again. She was slowly recovering, and he had spent the day making a lotion for all those with surface damage. It would help soothe the pains from the hexes and open wounds. When he arrived, he had taken some of the cream, and stripped back some of the clothes she was wearing. He almost cringed at the sight of all the cuts and bruises. The wound in her side looked especially grotesque. The bacteria off the knife that she had been stabbed with had left the entry point infected. It was still healing nicely though. The infection would be gone soon.  
  
He began to spread the cream along her back, sides, legs, and arms. Being gentle, knowing the force that she had been hit with by Lucius Malfoy's curse. It was the strongest that Snape had ever seen come from the late wizard. He had no idea why he was being so attentive to her. He chalked it up to respect. She had an intellect to challenge his own, she was very powerful, brave, and she held her own in battle. She fought to the end, and was, actually, almost solely responsible for Voldemort's final downfall. If she hadn't stabbed him, they most certainly would have lost.  
  
Looking down at her, he noticed that the eyes moved ever so slightly. It seemed that she was regaining some conscious feeling and thought. He tried to be even gentler, making sure that she was comforted and she felt safe. Looking at her face again, he noticed a lone tear make its way down her face. 'She must be having some flashbacks from the battle.' He thought. If she woke up completely, he would give her some Dreamless Sleep Draught. She didn't have the strength to deal with these issues as of yet. She needed more rest.  
  
He finished putting the cream on her, and got a towel nearby to wipe his hands with. A moment later, he heard a whimper come from her. He put his hand on her shoulder, and whispered, "Rest. I am still here."  
  
It seemed that those words brought her some comfort. She relaxed under the touch. He smoothed some of her hair behind her ear, and gently trailed his index finger down her cheek, wiping the tear away. She soon fell back to sleep, and he sat back and studied her.  
  
~@~  
  
"You shouldn't have lived. You should have died with the rest of us"  
  
"You have blood on your hands."  
  
"You don't deserve comfort."  
  
"You didn't even mourn us for a minute."  
  
"Just carried on with your task."  
  
"Without a second glance."  
  
"You deserve what you get!"  
  
The voices around her just carried on. All of them telling her what she already believed was true. She didn't deserve comfort. She had lived. She didn't deserve any second thoughts, any pity. The hand that she remembered earlier when she was semi conscious shouldn't have been there to comfort her. She didn't mourn her friends. She should have when they died. There shouldn't have been a later. Even if she did later on, it did not make up for the lack of compassion, the lack of sympathy that she had displayed.  
  
She began to scream. "I DESERVE WHAT I GOT!!!" And continued to cry. Going into hysterics, she became aware that, in the waking world, she was being given something. Drinking something. She didn't know what it was though. Her mind refused to process anything other than the guilt she was feeling. The voices around her faded, and her hysterics calmed. A few moments later, she was aware of nothing.  
  
~@~  
  
Snape had been sitting beside Hermione for an hour. She started to move in her sleep, crying out things that he couldn't make out. Her limbs began to move more violently, and he knew what was happening. Merlin knows that he went through it enough himself. He quickly picked up the sleeping draught that he had brought earlier just in case, and went to her. Her limbs were moving around too much, and he was forced to bind her down to the bed. He than reached for her, put his hand behind her head, and gently lifted it. He was able to pour the potion down her throat, and her movements became less frantic.  
  
He gently let her head back down to the pillow, and released the ropes binding her to the bed. He sat back down in his chair, and soon fell asleep. The next few days would be hard ones. Time for the funerals, memorials, and than, if anybody was up to it, the celebrations. He knew he would need to stay with her. Her parents had been killed earlier in the year by one of the Death Eater attacks, and now her two closest friends were gone. He wasn't really the best one for her to confide in at first. But she soon would realize that he knew exactly what she would be going through. And a bit of experience can speak volumes for her. She wouldn't want pity. She would just want to feel normal again.  
  
But normal for her would never be the same. 


	4. Chapter 3

Hermione was slowly regaining consciousness. She had no idea as to how much time had passed. The hands were gone once again, but so was a lot of the physical pain. There was some mild pressure and discomfort; nothing she really couldn't handle. She was still very tired though. Dreamless sleep was not as effective as regular sleep. She would have to face the nightmares sooner or later.  
  
Slowly, she opened her eyes and squinted into the light that was around her. It wasn't very bright, just dim candle light, but her eyes were used to the darkness that accompanied her sleep. It was quiet, and she dared to try and see her surroundings. Upon moving her head, however, she was shot with more pain to her head and neck. Muscles were protesting their sudden movement after remaining in that position for so long, and she groaned slightly.  
  
She decided that more time was needed, and she allowed her head to fall back onto the pillow. She began to roll herself to her side to aid in her quest for a visual inspection of her surroundings. As she turned, she noticed that there were wraps on her left arm, and she vaguely remembered that she had landed on it during the last bits of the battle that she could bring to memory.  
  
As soon as she fell to her side, she felt a gentle hand on her arm that pulled her back to her back. She squinted her eyes, trying to ignore the pain of doing so, and attempted to see whom the owner of that hand was. Her eyes would not focus on anything but the candlelight, however. She felt a cold hand reach underneath her head and slowly lift it. A flask was placed at her lips, but this time she refused it. The person tried to coax her into drinking it, but she just wouldn't allow it. As soon as the liquid touched her lips, she tightened them closed. After a few more attempts, whoever it was gave up on it.  
  
"Please." She could hear a voice say softly in her ear.  
  
"No. I don't want to sleep." She said, her voice cracked from the lack of use.  
  
"It is not a sleeping draught. It will help with the pain." The voice said. She recognized it, although she remembered a harsher tone to it that was not present in it now. The hand lifted her head once again and replaced the flask at her lips. This time she drank it and screwed her face up at the disgusting taste. This sent another shot of pain through her head and she thought she would spit the liquid out. She forced herself to swallow it.  
  
A few moments after she swallowed, the pain began to slowly lessen. After a few minutes, she was able to open her eyes more. She still had a shot of pain through her head, but it was more bearable for her. She squinted towards the visitor, but still could not make out whom it was. She could sense that the candle by him was being moved. A few minutes more, and she could make it out. . .it was Professor Snape.  
  
"Are you feeling better, Miss Granger?" He asked softly.  
  
She was still slightly surprised that he was the one who was coaxing her to take the potion, that he was concerned for her welfare. She simply nodded slightly, and received another shot of pain through her neck and head for her efforts. She groaned.  
  
"Relax. You've been through a lot." He said.  
  
"How long?" Was all she could get out before her voice began to crack again.  
  
"It's been 4 days since the final battle." Snape replied. "You are making progress in your recovery, and I. . .we assumed that you would want to attend the memorial services in the next few days."  
  
She than remembered who had been lost: Ron, Harry, Dumbledore, and the list went on. She nodded again, this time receiving very little pain. She continued to lie there, staring straight up at the ceiling. Snape continued to sit beside her, reading the book that he had brought with him. Finally, she spoke.  
  
"Thank you for your help, Professor." She said, eyes not leaving the ceiling, and not blinking.  
  
"Think nothing of it, Miss Granger." He said.  
  
They continued to sit in silence, Hermione not wanting to move, but at the same time, not wanting Snape there to comfort her. His mere presence was comforting her, and she did not deserve that. She voiced her appreciation in hopes that he would get the message and leave. When she saw that he had no intent on doing so, she was tempted to be more blunt. But how could she do that? He was trying to help 'But he's wasting his time on me. I'm sure he has other things to do.'  
  
She let out a sigh, which got his attention. He looked up from his book at her, and noted that she still had not looked away from the ceiling. He knew how she was feeling, and he deliberately stayed. He would go soon, let her be with her own thoughts. But for now, he wanted her to know that he would listen if she needed someone to speak with. It may be irritating to her now, Merlin knows that he would have been far less quiet about another's presence, but he hoped it would serve a purpose later on.  
  
A few more minutes passed, and the dinner bells chimed. He spoke up. "I'm going to go get some dinner. Would you like me to bring you back something?" He asked, knowing what was coming.  
  
"No thank you." She said, a bit relieved that he would be leaving her to wallow in her own misery. He nodded, and left the chair he was in, and made his way to the dining tent; the makeshift Great Hall until Hogwarts was repaired.  
  
He arrived at the tent and took a seat at the table with the least number of occupants. There were not many conversations going on to disturb him, but he wasn't going to take the chance, not that there were many present who would speak to him. Despite his hard work as a spy for the Order of the Phoenix, he was thought of as scum; worse than scum. A former Death Eater. He wasn't going to try to argue with them, it was true after all. His time spent as a spy was only meant to redeem himself in his own eyes. He was a lone figure. He didn't enjoy the company of others often, and when he did, it was the people with whom he respected and those who could tolerate him. He wasn't going to change just because the war was over. He would still be his sullen self. He was comfortable with that. Being exiled was nothing new to him.  
  
He sat and thought about what he could do to help Hermione. Many would probably want to see her as soon as they could; ask her questions until she was ready to cry for mercy. He didn't think that would really take all that long considering her condition and the fact that she was somewhat the same as him. Sure she wasn't as sullen or as miserable as he had been, but she had the same attitudes in regards to company. How she was able to stand Potter and Weasley at all was beyond him.  
  
Potter and Weasley. Both were close friends of hers, and neither here to help her get through this. She didn't have any family. There was no one that he could consult with if he hit a bump in the road, so to speak. He didn't even have Albus to consult with. He would have to improvise. It was a good thing that she was of age. Otherwise she would either be sent off to some orphanage until she turned eighteen, or someone would surely adopt her, and he'd be unable to reach her. No ministry member in his or her right mind would ever allow him to adopt the girl if it came to that. He felt that no other would be able to handle her as well as he would.  
  
Thoughts back to Albus, his heart was slowly repairing itself after he watched Albus fall to the ground. It was utter shock. Albus was indestructible, or so he believed all these years.  
  
Shaking his head, 'I should not be concerned with my own well being.' The memorials would begin in the morning.. He would have to keep an eye on her. See her reaction. If he knew anything, she would probably be in a state of catatonia the entire service. That was expected. He would than leave her be for some time while her conscious fights with reality and illusion about the dead. He wouldn't completely leave her. He would keep a close eye on her until she finally cracked. She would. He had many times, and it never got any easier. With all those she had lost, he wouldn't be surprised if she tried to hurt herself.  
  
Eating little of the rations brought with the Aurors, he brought out a smaller plate, and put some food on it. She may be hungry, even though she would deny it. She hadn't eaten anything for a full week now. She stayed at the front lines until the end. Getting up, he headed for the hospital tent, and approached the spot she was placed.  
  
As he approached, he heard a man's voice and Hermione's soft cry for him to leave her. Severus approached the bedside, and indeed, there was a man there questioning her. She asked him repeatedly to leave her be, and even tried to get up from the bed to walk away. As soon as the man noticed that she was attempting to avoid him, he put both hands on her shoulders, and pushed her back down hard.  
  
"Come on, Miss Granger. The people have a right to know!" The man said, presumably from the Daily Prophet. "What did it feel like?" He continued.  
  
"Please leave me be!" Hermione cried, neither one noticing Severus approach. Snape brought both hands down on the man, grabbed handfuls of his jacket, and pushed him out of the vicinity.  
  
"I suggest you leave." He said, pure venom dropping from his lips. The man took a look at his attacker, about to say something. He spotted who it was and cried, "Help! Help!"  
  
Instead of Aurors, a very exhausted and irritated Madam Pomfrey approached the pair. "What is going on here? There are patients trying to get rest!" She hissed.  
  
The man turned to her, "This man is a former death eater. He's threatening me! He may try to harm Miss Granger." The man rushed.  
  
Poppy looked at Severus, and cracked a small smile. "Severus, you go check on Miss Granger. I'll deal with this." To both men's surprise, Poppy grabbed the intruder's ear and pinched. "Now get out of here before I call the Aurors. You know that no reporters are allowed in the hospital area." And with that, she pulled the man out, placing the wards around the tent so that he would not be able to return.  
  
As amusing as that scene was, Severus turned back to Hermione, who was now in the fetal position on her bed. She was hiding her face, but obviously distraught and crying. Severus approached the bedside, and knelt beside it.  
  
"Hermione." He said softly. She looked up at him in surprise. Severus picked her up, and cradled her in his arms. Sitting on the edge of the bed, he placed her head in the crook of his shoulder and placed his arms around her, no words of comfort, no rocking. He just held her. She began to let some of the pain she was feeling out. The more she released, the better she would be in the end.  
  
He continued to hold her, and she silently cried. "Hermione, it's okay to let it out. Just let it out." He said softly. She didn't make a sound for a few moments, until she said, "Please put me down." Her voice was cracked, and the tears were still falling from her eyes. "I don't deserve comfort. Please let me down. Just leave me to my own devices." The voice was growing weaker.  
  
"Miss Granger, you need to get it out. It will help-"  
  
"No! I don't deserve comfort! I deserve to suffer! I watched them die and did nothing. . .NOTHING to help them! I didn't even mourn them! I have no right to help! Just let me. . .let me. . ." And with that, she could no longer get any more words out. The sobs racked her body, and Severus continued to hold her. The tears continued to fall, and she began to calm down. When Severus was sure that she was asleep once again, he slowly stood, and placed her on the bed. Bringing the sheets over her body, he cleared some of the hair, wet from her tears, away from her face. Even in her sleep, the tears continued to fall. Her face did not look peaceful. She would be in for a long night.  
  
Severus sat back down in his chair, and picked up his book. Before he knew it, he drifted off to sleep. 


	5. Chapter 4

"Hello Hermione." She could hear the voice say.  
  
"Hello?" She called. "Who's there?"  
  
"Oh! Forgetting old friends already?" A second voice called. Two figures appeared before her. It was Harry and Ron.  
  
"We did everything we could to help you, and do you return the favour?" Ron asked.  
  
"I tried to keep you from Voldemort, and you just stood there while he mocked us." Harry continued. "You just had to wait until I was dead, didn't you?" He said, face twisted with anger and betrayal. "Wanted all the glory to yourself?"  
  
"NO! Please! I didn't know. I didn't know what was going on. I didn't know that I was being held captive. I didn't know what was going on. I didn't think-"  
  
"That's the problem, 'Mione." Ron interrupted. "You only thought when it would help yourself. Only when you would reap the benefits. When we needed you, you stood by and let us handle it ourselves."  
  
"No!" She pleaded. "Please! I did everything that I thought I could."  
  
"You watched Neville approach me. You didn't defend me against him." Ron said.  
  
"I didn't know he would kill you, Ron. When I realized it, it was too late."  
  
"Ferret boy did more than you did for me in the end, 'Mione." He continued, voice reeking of hostility. "He even saved you. Man you're useless!"  
  
A hand grabbed her shoulder, and she was swung around. She faced Neville, who had a big grin on his face. "Thanks for your help, Hermione." He said. "I couldn't have done it without you. Just a shame that I couldn't kill you in the end, but I did get some damage in, didn't I?" He seemed very proud of himself.  
  
"How could you?" She whispered, tears running down her face.  
  
"How could I? I could because of what I was promised. Lord Voldemort promised me power. It was quite easy, I assure you." He laughed.  
  
"You're a fool, Neville." She spat.  
  
"And you're all alone, Granger." He replied. "No friends, no family. At least I'm surrounded by those who died before me. The family and friends that at least gave me the respect I deserve rather than the ridicule my biological family and housemates did."  
  
"Hermione!" She heard another voice call. Turning, she could make out the pale skin and near white blonde hair. "Don't listen to them, Hermione. You have people out there to take care of you, to help you get through this. You're strong."  
  
"No, Draco. Harry and Ron are right. I did nothing to help them. I deserve what I get." Her voice sounded defeated. Draco attempted to approach her, but Harry and Ron pushed him away.  
  
"Let the bitch be!" Ron snapped. He than turned to Hermione. "I hope you live a miserable life. I hope your demons keep you awake at night, because there is no rest for the wicked."  
  
Her tears continued to fall; all three boys standing there watching her. Draco was still attempting to cheer her. "Hermione, you don't deserve that. You deserve to live a happy life. You did what you could. I was there. I saw it!" He called.  
  
But Hermione couldn't listen. The voice was fading fast as she returned to the waking world.  
  
~@~  
  
"Severus." He could hear Albus' voice call.  
  
"Albus?" He called back, and before him appeared the ghostly form of the late Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. His face looked sad, but there was still a bit of a twinkle in his eyes.  
  
"Albus, I thought you were dead." Severus said.  
  
"Sadly, I am Severus. You are merely sleeping. I can see what you're doing, and I applaud you for your efforts to help Miss Granger through this very tough time, but you also need to look after yourself." He said.  
  
"I am a lost cause, Albus. I have killed, raped, maimed, and murdered. The only thing that I can do is to help her through this. She still has a chance for a happy life." Severus replied.  
  
"Severus, you are no good to her if you hold the same attitudes to yourself as she does to herself. How can you help her out of this depression when you have not been able to successfully leave it yourself?" Dumbledore pleaded. "You both need to help each other. You are NOT a lost cause. You need her to be your strength as well as you hers."  
  
"It does not matter the attitudes I hold towards myself, Albus. I know what she will be going through since I was there. The end results are different for everybody." Severus argued.  
  
"Severus, you know the kind of person she is. She will ask you questions to challenge you, she will push you away. It will be impossible to get her to listen to you if your experience has placed you in a place that she is already in or does not wish to end up in. She will distance herself from everybody, more so than she is already doing." Albus said sadly.  
  
Severus reluctantly nodded. "I wish you were here. We need your strength, old friend."  
  
"Severus, I will always be with you, in memory. If you need me, you only need to think of me. I will be watching and waiting." Albus replied. "Now, you must go back. Our dear student is waking up, and I doubt you wish to be sleeping when she does."  
  
With that, Albus faded away slowly as Severus roused himself to awaken.  
  
~@~  
  
Hermione opened her eyes slowly. The tears were still silently rolling down her cheeks. She made no move to dry her eyes or make a sound. She continued to stare up at the ceiling.  
  
Severus continued to watch her. It appears that she never stopped crying all night. When she fell asleep without the dreamless sleep, he knew that she would have nightmares. He didn't know what though, since he was asleep, and she did not make a sound before he did so. Giving her a few more moments, he finally spoke up.  
  
"The memorial services will begin in a few hours. Do you want to get cleaned up?" He asked softly. Eyes not leaving the ceiling, she slowly nodded her head and picked herself up. Severus tried to step in to help her up, but every time he reached for her, she pushed him away. Slowly, she got up and was able to stand on her feet. Taking two steps, she stumbled, and was caught. Snape helped her stand up again, but as soon as she was steady, she pushed him away again. Madam Pomfrey approached the cubicle, "Hermione, dear. I'll take you to where you can change."  
  
Nodding again, Hermione made her slow, unsteady way behind Poppy, not allowing either the mediwitch or Severus to help her along the way. She approached a tent, and was escorted by Poppy. Snape remained outside the tent to wait for her to change. It gave him time to think about what Albus had told him in his dream.  
  
'It will be impossible to get her to listen to you if your experience has placed you in a place that she is already in or does not wish to end up in.' He couldn't argue with that. He would only be able to help her to a certain point, and than what? He didn't want to rely on her for strength. She was still young; no time should be wasted on him. But if it would help her, perhaps he would eventually try.  
  
Hermione came back out an hour later. She wore her school uniform, which was repaired by the remaining house elves, and tied her hair back into a bun. She looked more awake, but still very much dead to the world. Saying nothing, he offered her his arm, which she wouldn't take, and pointed in the direction of the memorial services.  
  
When they approached the area, many of the reporters spotted Hermione, and almost immediately crowded around her. The questions flew around her, and she almost felt dizzy from all the voices coming from every direction. Severus noticed that she was about to faint. Taking her arm without her noticing, he pulled her away from the crowds. Aurors noticed the commotion and approached the pair, escorting them to the front row, and making sure that the reporters were held back so as not to disturb them. Although many did not like Snape because he was formerly a Death Eater, many of the Aurors had seen first hand where his loyalties lay. He even saved some of their lives in the battles.  
  
Severus escorted Hermione to her seat, and sat her down. Her head remained bent down, looking towards the ground until the beginning of the ceremony. This was to be the first in a series. The Head Sorceress approached the crowd, and stopped in front of Hermione. Bending over, she whispered, "Would you like to say a few words, dear?" Her voice was soft, and it reminded Severus of Albus. Hermione still did not move, and the woman gave Snape a sad look and a nod. She approached the podium and began the ceremony.  
  
The traditional services were nearing completion, and the first list of names had begun to be read before Hermione lifted her eyes. Severus looked over and noticed that they still had a glazed over look to them, and her tears had stopped falling. She now looked pale and unable to face anything or anyone.  
  
The Sorceress began. "On this day, the 8th of November, 2003, we remember the following who died for the protection of the magical world, the muggle world, and our future: Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Harry Potter, Seventh year student and son of Lily and James Potter, Ron Weasley, Seventh year student and son of Arthur and Molly Weasley, Arthur Weasley, Minister of Magic, Draco Malfoy, Seventh Year student and member of the Order of the Phoenix-"  
  
The list continued, but was mainly unheard by Hermione. For the remainder of the ceremony, she remained a shell. Eyes rarely blinking, tears not falling, face pale. If she wasn't shaking, Severus would almost believe her in a state of catatonia.  
  
'Obviously not taking this well.' He thought dryly.  
  
The ceremony completed, and the first of the names read, the crowd slowly departed. Many in tears, many thanking some of the dead for their sacrifice. Some were in attendance just for show. Their lives unaffected by the war, although there were few.  
  
Severus stood from his seat, and tried to coax Hermione out of hers when a hand reached for him. He spun around and came face to face with the Sorceress.  
  
"Albus was right, Professor. You need her as much as she needs you. Listen to your heart, and both of you will come out of this with new purpose." She said, and walked away.  
  
Severus stared in her direction for a bit longer before turning back to Hermione. In the time that he was distracted, she had moved from her chair and to the large plaque that had the names of those lost engraved into it. He approached her from behind, and stood a few feet away. Reaching out, she ran her fingers over Harry and Ron's names. "I'm sorry." She whispered, barely heard by Snape. Her hand continued to run over the names, stopping at the end of Draco's. "I'm so sorry." She whispered again.  
  
Before pulling her hand back, her face screwed up and she fell to her knees sobbing. Snape stopped himself from lifting her to comfort her. She didn't get much out last night, and if she could now, it would be better.  
  
She only allowed a few moments for her to compose herself. She struggled to stand herself up, using the plaque as support, and dusted herself off.  
  
"It's not your fault." She heard Severus whisper to her. "You couldn't do anything to prevent it."  
  
"I could have helped Ron while he was fighting Pettigrew, I could have attacked Voldemort before he killed Harry, or Dumbledore." She whispered harshly. "I could have prevented their pain, my pain," She looked up at him, her eyes filled with remorse, "and some of yours as well." She whispered softly. Turning her attention past his shoulder, she brushed past him, walking towards the field in which the attack began. The reporters tried to get near her to ask their questions, but they were still held back by the Aurors. Snape watched her as she approached the hill that overlooked the battlefield.  
  
Hermione made it to the top of the hill. She could see the blood patches where many had fallen, debris from the castle, muggle weapons thrown all over the ground. The bodies had all been removed from the field in the past few days, but she could still make out the exact spot where Ron died. Snape walked up the hill towards her. He put a hand on her shoulder, "This has been a hard day. You need something to eat and some rest."  
  
The tone of his voice suggested that there would be no argument from her, nor did she have the energy to do so. He led her away from the hill and headed back to the hospital tent. 


	6. Chapter 5

It had been several months since the final battle, the memorials, the celebrations, and the repair to Hogwarts. Severus Snape, new Headmaster at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was preparing to meet some candidates to fill the job vacancies. It was a job that he had been dreading to do. Never one to procrastinate, he kept putting this particular duty off until he finally could no longer.  
  
The positions that had to be filled included Transfiguration, Potions (he could no longer teach it on a full time basis because of his own new position), Arithmancy, and Defense Against the Dark Arts. He also had to appoint a deputy Headmaster or Headmistress.  
  
Another worry was Hermione. Although many thought that she had just become a shell after the final confrontation, he'd noticed that she slowly worsened. She still refused to let out the grief and suffering that she was enduring. It seemed that nothing he tried to do would coax her out of it. He even considered giving it up and contacting the psychiatric ward at St Mungo's.  
  
'That's just great! I was brooding and loathing myself for decades and Albus never gave up on me.' He scolded himself. He would give anything to see some spark of emotion come across her face. She hadn't allowed herself tears since the memorial service; not in front of himself anyway. Hell, if he could get her to slap him good and hard across the face, he'd be happy.  
  
At least she had stopped fighting him with dinner arrangements. He'd made it a point to make sure that they ate dinner together; whether it be alone or with what was remaining of the staff. He remembered the first few weeks where every time he went to pick her up she would refuse to go. Only under the threat of dragging her to the Great Hall did she finally go. After about 3 weeks, she just gave up and went along with the inevitable.  
  
He also asked Poppy to help keep an eye open for any self-inflicted harm she may cause. She had so far shown none, and would most likely not unless something triggered her to do so.  
  
What was it that made him concerned, still, after all this time? He chalked it up to respect. Before the battle, she was brilliant, creative, open minded, logical. She fought for what she believed in, and knew when conflict would be a waste of energy and time. She was someone, had she not been his student at the time, that he could connect with, who could understand him, who could tolerate him, and defend herself against his criticism. They were so alike.  
  
Suddenly, he was drawn to an idea. All throughout her school years, she immersed herself in her studies. It was something that gave her confidence. She excelled in all her classes. Perhaps if he offered her a part time teaching position, keeping a close eye on her, she could take her mind off of the past for a bit. It wasn't a coping technique, but anything to draw some life out of the shell that was Hermione Granger.  
  
What position? Potions perhaps? Since he couldn't teach full time, it would solve the problem of finding a Potions Professor. The only problem with that is that if she lost any concentration, she could really hurt herself, and if that was her intention, it would be really easy to do. Transfiguration required a lot of concentration, but her mind could be a bit muddled still. Arithmancy? 'That may be just the thing.' Snape thought.  
  
Standing from his desk, he went to the fireplace and threw some floo powder in. "Hermione Granger's Chambers." He called, and disappeared in the blaze of green.  
  
~@~  
  
The dreams refused to stop, so she refused to allow them to come. She'd been practically addicted to the dreamless sleep draught for, what? Months was it now? She was exhausted. But if she allowed the dreams to continue, she may be even worse off. The last thing she really wanted to do was draw attention, or worse, pity to herself. She accepted the fact that most of her friends were dead. Most. Would Snape count as one?  
  
'Severus.' She reminded herself. He'd insisted that she call him that. Another move, perhaps, of getting her to stop brooding. He'd spent months forcing her to come out of her rooms, keeping an eye on her at all times. She'd suggested that she go back to the Muggle world, but that idea was quickly dismissed by him using the one thing she couldn't argue with - logic. Her parents were dead, she had very little money. How would she survive?  
  
"Why would you care?" She whispered.  
  
"Because I plan to always be the bane of your existence." The reply came from behind her. She started a bit at the sound of his voice.  
  
"Profe-" she received a glare. "Severus, I didn't hear you come in."  
  
"Quite all right, Hermione." He replied. "How are you this evening?"  
  
"Does it matter?" She asked, her voice returning to the self-loathing tone she used all too much. 'Damn it, Hermione! You are going to drive me up the wall.' Severus thought. There were several minutes of silence. Hermione didn't even notice how long it went on for, but Snape did. 'Still sinking, I see.' He thought. 'Lets try another tactic.'  
  
Finally, she looked back up at him. "Oh. I'm fine. Nothing to report." She finally said. She said this almost every time, and now just acted like it was some boring monologue that she was reciting. She didn't even try and make it sound sincere as she used to.  
  
"Hermione, you are NOT fine, and I am not leaving until I get something out of you." Severus said sternly.  
  
"What do you want now?" Hermione said. She just didn't have the energy for an argument right now.  
  
"I want a bit of emotion out of you. I am so sick of talking to a shell. A little response would be nice." He snapped.  
  
"Than I suggest you look for different company, as I am in no mood to provide you with what you desire." She said.  
  
"I'm not going to search for different company. I'm not leaving until you start showing something. Anything."  
  
"Than you'll be waiting awhile." She replied.  
  
"If you remember your experience with me, Hermione, you should know that I have the patience to do so."  
  
'Shit! He's right.' They sat in silence a bit longer. Severus just stared at her, and she was becoming more agitated by the moment. He finally broke the silence.  
  
"Now, tell me honestly, how are you?" He asked.  
  
"Irritated by your constant mothering." She replied shortly.  
  
'Hey! That wasn't so bad.' He thought. He almost smiled at the thought of what some of his former and current students would say now that he was accused of 'mothering' someone. The thought made him grin.  
  
"What's so amusing?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Nothing." He replied, deciding to give her a taste of what she's been giving out. 'Let's just really piss her off if I can.'  
  
"Fine. Don't tell me." She muttered, staring back into the fire. But she was an intellectual sponge. Curiosity got the best of her. "Just tell me why you're grinning."  
  
"No reason."  
  
"You don't grin for 'no reason', Severus. Why are you grinning?" She was starting to become a bit impatient.  
  
"I told you. No reason."  
  
"ARGH! Do you know how infuriating your answers are?" She sighed.  
  
"Yes. You've been giving me the same type for a while now." He replied.  
  
"So, now this is some childish revenge?" She asked, thinking she hit a sore spot.  
  
"No. Just a response to some childish behaviour." She looked up. This was unexpected. He'd spent months telling her that she had to be strong, had to get through all this. Now he was accusing her of being childish. Where the hell did this come from?  
  
"Excuse me, but my 'childish' behaviour is the result of some self-loathing that I had been intent on doing on my own, if you had just left me alone." She responded.  
  
"You have no reason to self-loath."  
  
"Don't I?" She asked. "I could have done something for them. I could have saved them."  
  
"What's past is past, Hermione. Why can't you get that?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah! Like you have?" She asked.  
  
That did hit a chord, but he was expecting it. "That's different."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"I was directly involved in the killings of innocents. I have done things in my life that are unforgivable." He said, now staring off into the fireplace himself.  
  
"And doing nothing to prevent the deaths of innocents is?" She asked.  
  
"What have I always told you during your defense classes last year, Hermione. In war, it's everyone for themselves. You did what you could to defend yourself. You did all you could to help our side. For crying out loud, you were pretty much the one who ended the war!" He stated.  
  
"Do you think that could have been done without your work? Your years of spying for our side? We would not have even been prepared for the battle at all if it hadn't been for you." She whispered.  
  
"That doesn't justify taking the lives of innocents. I could have kept out of it. I would rather have done nothing than participate." He hissed.  
  
"Are you so sure about that, Severus?" She asked.  
  
"I know so."  
  
"Do you really? Do you really know what it's like to stand by and watch it happen? Knowing you could have done something to prevent it? Do you?"  
  
Both of them were standing up, now face to face with one another. Their tempers rising.  
  
"It would have been preferred." He snapped.  
  
"Oh really? Let's just test that theory, shall we?" She asked, grabbing her wand from the coffee table, and pointing it at herself.  
  
"Hermione, what-?"  
  
"Avada -"  
  
"HERMIONE! NO!" Severus screamed, grabbing the wand out of her hand and throwing it across the room. He grabbed her by the shoulders, and began to shake her. "Don't EVER do that again!" He snapped. He stopped shaking her, and held her close to his body, as if he was afraid that she would disappear.  
  
"Would you still have preferred it?" She asked, voice muffled a bit by his shoulder.  
  
Severus pulled her back from him, and could only stand there and look into her eyes. She looked exhausted, and despite the fact that he made sure she ate dinner every night, her frame felt small, and fragile. He could detect the levels of dreamless sleep draught in her system. From the looks of it, she's been taking it every night for some time now.  
  
"When's the last time you had regular sleep?" He asked softly.  
  
"Define 'regular sleep'." She replied.  
  
"Allowing REM sleep." He said.  
  
"I honestly don't know anymore." She said, a lone tear running down her face. Severus never thought he would be so relieved to see a female cry. "I just can't take it anymore." She continued.  
  
Severus gently pressed two fingers under her chin so that she would look at him. "What?" He asked.  
  
"Harry and Ron, telling me that if I were really a friend, I would have helped them. Neville telling me that I helped him out when he betrayed us with my hesitance." She replied hesitantly. Her eyes began to droop.  
  
"Hermione, you're going to bed now. And without the potion." Severus ordered softly. She began to protest, but it was useless. He would not allow for any argument on this matter. "I will stay here if you need anything."  
  
Realizing that it would be futile to fight him, she nodded. She went to go to the bathroom to prepare herself for bed, but couldn't move two steps before stumbling. Severus caught her. Their argument, although short, had taken its toll on her. Combined with her exhaustion and, he suspected, her lack of food, he wasn't surprised.  
  
He bent down, and picked her up, despite her protests. Carrying her to her bedroom, he pulled back the covers using some wandless magic and put her down. He proceeded to remove her shoes and pull the blankets over her. He than turned to light a fire. Picking up a book from her shelves, he sat in a chair by the fire, waiting until she fell asleep. She was fighting it. After a few minutes, when she was about to lose the battle with sleep anyway, he muttered, "Sleep." And she was claimed. 


	7. Chapter 6

Severus watched as Hermione slept, book lying forgotten across his lap. She looked more peaceful in her sleep than he remembered from the last time. She finally cracked a bit, although she scared the hell out of him.  
  
Hermione just did not seem to get it. She couldn't always accurately predict what people will do. She had no idea that Longbottom was a traitor. She was injured to the point of not knowing what was going on before she was held hostage by Voldemort. She fought in the war for her life, and seemed to still lose it. She was headed down the same destructive spiral that he himself had endured for many decades. He did not know what he was going to do to get her out of it.  
  
'You know the kind of person she is. She will ask you questions to challenge you, she will push you away. It will be impossible to get her to listen to you if your experience has placed you in a place that she is already in or does not wish to end up in.'  
  
Albus' words in his dream came back to him every time he tried to push her out of it. And it finally got through to him. She cannot be led by those who are lost themselves. He was yet to be free of his own regrets after who knows how long. Even thinking back to their argument, it was obvious that he could not forgive himself. But the hardest thing to do was not let it lead your life. Not to let it control you, immerse you in self-hatred. 'You should know that forgiving yourself is the one thing a person cannot do.' He thought to himself.  
  
Hermione stirred on the bed, and Severus was by her side in an instant. She was still asleep, although she did no longer looked anywhere near peaceful. First things first, she can no longer take the dreamless sleep draught. He didn't know where she got her supply, considering that he never gave her any and they had no potions teacher as of yet. He would find out, and she would no longer get it. He would make sure of that.  
  
He sat back in his chair. Next thing would be to get her to eat more. He would have to force her to the Great Hall, otherwise, she would continue to hide. She couldn't hide forever. He would also get her to work again. Do something to make her feel useful. If anything that was one of the things that Albus had him do that kept him going. Surely a workaholic such as herself could appreciate that.  
  
Hermione stirred once again, this time releasing a small whimper. "No." She said. "Please." Severus got up from his chair and went to her side. Her head began to sway back and forth on the pillow, her limbs starting to move. He took one of her hands, and she began to cry. "Don't leave me." She whispered.  
  
"I never will." He whispered back, lifting her hand to his mouth and placing a light kiss on the back. Her movements began to still again, and she sank deeper into sleep. Severus walked to his chair, and regarded the sleeping woman. She began to stir more violently as soon as he left her side. Getting up from his chair, he sat on the edge of the bed, lightly brushing her hair out of her face and wiping the tears from her eyes. He began to feel tired himself. He needed to go to bed. The stress was building up, causing his own restless sleep if he didn't get enough. He didn't want to leave her though.  
  
Doing the only logical thing that was left than, he lay down beside her, bringing his arms around her waist, and pulling her closer to him. He looked at her face, and a few moments after he relaxed into position, her face began to relax. Her sleep seemed much more peaceful than it had a few moments ago. He watched his companion. She could get out of this. She could be happy again. She could be Hermione Granger once more. The Hermione Granger that everyone loved, including himself.  
  
~@~  
  
The first thing that Hermione noticed when she awoke was that her head was resting on the chest of the potions master. She could tell it was him, not only from the fact that he was in her quarters the night before, but also by the smell. He had a distinct aroma; sandlewood mixed with pine, as well as a hint of musk. His chest was moving up and down in a slow, regular pattern. 'He must still be asleep.' She thought. She couldn't figure out what he was doing in her bed, but she was grateful. His presence was comforting, and she suspected that she was able to sleep better because of it.  
  
She thought she never deserved comfort again, but she couldn't bear to see the pain in his eyes when she pushed him away. He was suffering from the losses too. She looked up to his face. The indent between his eyes was almost invisible with his face relaxed in a peaceful sleep. He looked much younger than she ever remembered seeing him. She could feel his heart beating beneath her chin where she rested it on his chest. He seemed to have pulled the covers over the two of them sometime in the night, and both of them were still fully clothed, neither of them changed the previous evening.  
  
She needed to get up. She didn't want to. She wanted to stay this way forever. It felt like heaven. But she needed to go to the bathroom. Beginning to get up, the arm around her waist tightened, and his eyes flew open.  
  
"Good morning." He said, voice husky from sleep. He looked out the window beside the bed. "Well, good afternoon anyway." He corrected himself. He looked at her with concern. "Where are you going?"  
  
"I just need to use the loo." She replied. His grip on her loosened, and she lifted herself up to go to the bathroom.  
  
~@~  
  
Severus had awoken before Hermione. He could sleep in as long as the next person, but he suspected that she was exhausted. He looked down at her. He still had his arm around her, and she was rested on his chest. She had grabbed his shirt, and was still holding onto it as she slept on. Her face was finally relaxed, and she began to look like her 18 years. He would wait for her to awaken on her own. Feeling and listening to her rhythmic breathing, he drifted in and out of sleep for hours.  
  
When she finally stirred, he was afraid that she was having another nightmare. When she lifted her head to look at him, he was afraid that she would be angry with him for sleeping beside her and continued to feign sleep. But she simply watched him. He watched her back through slit eyes, watching for any signs at all. It was when she began to move out of his grip that he suddenly realized that he did not wish her to go. He felt quite content to remain where they were.  
  
Opening his eyes, he said, "Good morning." Looking out the window and mentally measuring the position of the sun, he realized that it was already afternoon, and corrected himself. He was concerned that she was trying to leave because of their current position, and fully expected it. But when she seemed to not mind, he gave an unnoticeable sigh of relief. He felt her pull away, and he had to ask, "Where are you going?"  
  
"I just need to use the loo." She replied, and he allowed his grip on her to loosen. Once she left the bedroom in retreat to the bathroom, he felt a temporary sense of loss. It had been a night devoid of the nightmares that had plagued him for years. He felt ridiculously safe and protective with her.  
  
Once the door to the bathroom opened again, she stood at the frame looking at him. Finally, she opened her mouth to speak. "I'm sorry." She said.  
  
He sat up and looked back at her. "Sorry for what, specifically?" He asked.  
  
"For what happened last night. I didn't mean to make you panic." She said.  
  
"Hermione," He wasn't sure how to say this. "Hermione, do you know why I care?" He asked.  
  
Hermione thought for a moment. It had been one of many things that had occupied her thoughts. She shook her head in the negative.  
  
"I care because I've been where you are. I know what it was like to stand and do nothing to help stop the suffering, the death. I told you last night when you asked if I knew what it was like to stand there and do nothing, I know so. It's because I do. Every time I took the life of an innocent, I felt disgusted with myself. To think that I would stoop to their level. For the greater good or not, I may not have liked myself when I did nothing, but I absolutely loathed myself when I participated."  
  
Hermione understood. "But, it's all from perspective. When I had used the killing curse on some of the Death Eaters, I did not feel so. . .so. . .foul as I did when I watched those around me die." She said.  
  
"Yes, but you must understand, it would have either been them or you. And trust me when I say that the world needs people like you." He replied.  
  
She lowered her gaze to look at the floor. "I don't know why. I mean, I can understand what you mean about the world being better with those who do not enjoy the carnage like they had, but I'm pretty well useless right now. I can honestly say that I believe that I have wasted the time since the battle since I can think of nothing productive that I have done."  
  
Severus stood from the bed and walked across the room to her. He placed two fingers lightly under her chin and lifted her face to gaze into her eyes. "Hermione, that is because you have not allowed yourself to do anything but loath yourself. I know that it will be nearly impossible for you to forgive what you thought you did wrong. But now, I must ask you a favour." She looked up at him confused. "There are some. . .vacancies" he said hesitantly, "that must be filled amongst the staff." She, again, lowered her gaze and nodded. "I wish to ask you if you could fill the spot for the Arithmancy professor."  
  
Hermione looked back at him. "You have put up with me all these months. I think it would be more of repaying your kindness than a favour." She said. "Of course I'll do it."  
  
"Thank you." He looked over at the clock on her nightstand. "It's lunch time. I suggest we make an appearance in the Great Hall." Her head snapped back up.  
  
"Severus, I don't think I'm ready to make an appearance yet." She said.  
  
"Hermione, the remaining staff is very worried about you. For them, and for me. Please." He said. She hesitated for a few moments before reluctantly nodding, and allowed him to lead her out of her chambers.  
  
~@~  
  
"Hermione, my dear. What a pleasant surprise." Flitwick exclaimed. "How are you? Sit down, sit down, my dear."  
  
Hermione smiled politely at the charms professor. Taking a seat between him and Severus, she turned to him. "I'm doing better." She said, honestly. It almost made Severus grin. But he caught himself before anyone noticed. "How have you been?" She asked.  
  
"Well, same old. Getting my lesson plans in order for the new students. I'm sure Severus misses that. I can just see him sitting at his desk in the dungeons with an evil grin on his face as he imagines the results of a poorly brewed aging potion." Flitwick chuckled.  
  
"Filius, really." Severus interrupted. "And it's not the aging potions I usually imagine."  
  
Hermione giggled a bit at him. "Besides, now I'm busy thinking of ways to scare off potential professors. If they can survive an interview with me, than they have the right stuff. Personally, I'm hoping to get a potions professor who's even more vindictive than I am."  
  
"Good luck." Professor Sprout spoke up. "You'll need it."  
  
"Thank you, Athena." Severus said.  
  
They continued lunch with amiable conversation. At the conclusion, Severus brought Hermione to his office, formerly Albus' office, to discuss what she would need to do before the students arrived.  
  
"I can give you the lesson plans and basic outlines that Professor Vector had used." Severus said. "I need to get your final drafts by mid August so that I can review them and approve them." Hermione nodded her head in understanding. "If you have any difficulties or any questions, do not hesitate to ask."  
  
"Just one question, Severus." She said. "I'm interested in pursuing some more education for myself, and wish to look up some correspondence courses in the meantime."  
  
"Don't over exert yourself, Hermione." He replied with concern. "The last thing I want is a repeat of your near burnout at the end of your third year."  
  
"Just one or two courses at a time." Hermione replied. "You know I love nothing more than learning the facts. Plus, with the added education built up over the years, and having many qualified people around me in case I have any problems, it would help if there were classes that need to be filled, or if I decide to move away from Arithmancy. Keep my options open."  
  
Severus looked at the woman across his desk. Something didn't seem right. Just yesterday, she seemed to feel like she had nothing to live for. Not even 18 hours later, she's planning to get involved in too many things at once. Seemed like she was overcompensating. He didn't expect her to feel completely right today, and he knew he'd have to still keep an eye on her. Looks like now instead of hiding away inside rooms, she'll try hiding away in her books and use the excuse that she's too busy to be around others. But her education always did make her feel happier. He compromised with his thoughts.  
  
"Well, first, I want to see your lesson plans completed. After that, we'll discuss some courses you can take. But no more than two at a time." He said firmly.  
  
"Understood, sir." Hermione said, sounding a bit disappointed in the restriction. 'Oh well, there's always the summer to take more.' She thought.  
  
Severus handed her the information retrieved from Vector's office, and dismissed her. "And your presence is required at dinner this evening, Hermione." He said, remembering that she needed a bit of weight on her. "I'll drag you kicking and screaming if I have to. I'm sure the rest of the staff would find that amusing." He smirked.  
  
A slight smile touched her lips before she nodded and left the office.  
A/N:  
  
The line 'You should know that forgiving yourself is the one thing a person cannot do.' Is from the movie 'Along Came A Spider.' Good movie!! 


	8. Chapter 7

Hermione had successfully completed her lesson plans using Professor Vector's old notes. Looking up newly published books and articles for any additional information that the students may be able to learn and use, she submitted them to Severus for his approval. True to her old form, she was early and thorough. As she handed it to him, he motioned for her to sit.  
  
"And how are you this morning, Hermione?" He asked, getting a house elf to bring them some tea.  
  
"I'm fine, Severus. And you?"  
  
"Stressed. Although, I've successfully finished the interviews for the remaining positions." He replied. "I've actually hired someone for potions who I'm sure you'll be familiar with."  
  
Hermione picked up her tea that the house elf had brought. "Who?" She asked.  
  
"You heard of Korun Tensil?" Severus asked, raising an eyebrow. Hermione sputtered on her tea, he noticed with amusement.  
  
"You've got to be kidding me." She said when she regained herself. He gave her a look that said, 'do I kid?' "Korun Tensil? He was the creator and lead researcher of the cure for hex induced blindness. How the hell did you get ahold of him?"  
  
He was a bit hesitant in answering. "He actually owed me a favour." He said.  
  
Hermione noticed his hesitance, than remembered where else she had heard that name. "He was suspected of being a Death Eater too." She said. Severus nodded.  
  
"Actually, he was a spy alongside myself. But since he was suspected, he hasn't been able to find a place where he could work with his accustomed privacy. I can understand some of the paranoia. I am on the receiving end of it as well." Severus said, a bit resentfully.  
  
Hermione looked back up at him. "I'm sorry, Severus. I didn't mean to make it sound so negative. I appreciate all that you have done for me." She replied guiltily.  
  
"Hermione, I'm not angry with you, nor am I offended. After seeing Mr Longbottom turn, as I said, I can understand some of the paranoia." He said softly. "I must admit that my past is hard to swallow, even now. Sometimes I even think that I haven't changed all these years. It worries me."  
  
After a few moments of silence, a hand rested on his own. He looked up at Hermione. "Severus. I don't know what kind of person you were before you turned to our side, but I know the person you are now. If you ever need me, I'm there."  
  
He stared up into her face. "Since when did the roles switch here? I was comforting you not 24 hours ago." He said with a grin.  
  
"Well, you need someone too." She replied with a smile. "I don't think I'd be much of a friend if I wasn't there when you needed me."  
  
He smiled back at her. "I'll be sure to introduce you two when he gets here. I know I'm looking forward to seeing him again. And with a third educated mind of potions there, I'm sure our debates will be even more interesting than they were before."  
  
"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.  
  
"We used to fight back and forth about theories and whatnot. It was the method we employed during any revels we attended when we were able to avoid participation." Severus replied. "Although, some of the ideas to hold Voldemort off bay came from some of those arguments. We both found it somewhat amusing that he didn't seem to suspect a thing."  
  
"Ah. I see. Who else did you get?" Hermione asked, curious as to who else she may be working with.  
  
"Well, for Transfiguration, a young woman, a bit older than yourself actually. Her name is Robin Una. After the interview, I swear, it was Minerva all over again." He said with a bittersweet smile. "It was hard to see anyone else in that position."  
  
"I remember Robin." Hermione said. "She was in the year ahead of me, in Ravenclaw. We used to pair up when studying Arithmancy all the time."  
  
"Glad to hear that she'll have someone who knows her when she arrives. I've also asked Remus Lupin back to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts." He smirked slightly at Hemrione's surprise.  
  
"You're bringing back Professor Lupin?" She asked. "I thought you hated him."  
  
"I did." Severus replied. "But you learn over time and especially during times of war, it's a waste of energy to hold a grudge. Besides," Severus leaned closer, despite the fact they were alone, "I've loved throwing jabs at him about his lycanthropy for years. Pisses him off. And it's my bit of revenge. So we call it even." Hermione smiled. Severus leaned back in his chair. "I need to ask you to help me out with Hagrid, Hermione."  
  
"How come? I thought he was doing better since the end of the war." Hermione asked.  
  
"Come on, Hermione. You were in his classes. I need help in getting him to tone it down a bit." He said. Hermione smiled, remembering the Skrewts. "He's been trying to convince me for months that it would be a good idea to have an Australian Sankerlot."  
  
"What the hell is an Australian Sankerlot?" Hermione asked.  
  
"A regular sankerlot is a creature similar to that of a large rat. Usually, they are tame enough to keep as pets. In fact, my parents used to have one. Quite harmless really." Severus said. "The Australian Sankerlots, however, are about as cuddly as a porcupine and as friendly as Filch was."  
  
Hermione started to giggle, to which Severus smiled. "Severus?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Say cuddly again." She said, almost incoherently, as she was still giggling. He scowled half-heartedly at her. "I'm sorry. It was too good. I never thought I'd hear that come out of your mouth." She said, calming the giggles down.  
  
"Well, if you're done your little laughing fit, I can tell you that they are all expected to arrive tomorrow after lunch. I'm sure you would like to meet with both Korun and Robin. Remus would probably enjoy a bit of a catch up with you as well." Severus said.  
  
"Thank you. I'm taking lunch in my quarters so I can look at some course outlines for a few correspondence courses." He narrowed his eyes at her. "Don't worry. I'll be there for dinner. You won't have to drag me kicking and screaming."  
  
"You know I would." Severus replied. She nodded, than made her way out of the office.  
  
~@~  
  
An hour after finishing lunch in the Great Hall, Robin, Remus, and Korun entered the castle. They were greeted at the doorway by Severus, Hermione, Flitwick, and Sprout. It had been decided that Remus would become the new head of Gryffindor, and Korun would become the new Head of Slytherin. Professor Flitwick was to become the new deputy headmaster.  
  
"Hermione, my dear." Remus said, approaching her, arms open for a hug. "How have you been?"  
  
"I've been good, Remus." Hermione said, embracing him in return.  
  
"You're looking better too." He replied. He than glanced at Severus. "I didn't doubt for a minute that Snape would get you up and about again." He said smiling. Severus scowled at him.  
  
"Severus, old friend. How have you been?" Korun asked, walking to the headmaster.  
  
"Korun. I've been busy. Trying to get this school back on its feet is hard work." Severus replied. "And you?"  
  
"Well, I've got a bit of a conundrum that I wish to speak with you about. I'm hoping you can help." Korun said.  
  
"If there's time. However, there is another scientific mind that can also add some insight." Severus replied. He ushered Korun and Robin to Hermione. "Korun, I'd like you to meet Hermione Granger. Hermione, Korun."  
  
Hermoine held out her hand, but Korun hesitated a moment, looking at her. He regained himself, and took her hand, shaking it. "Miss Granger." He said, than turning back to Severus while Hermione and Robin hugged their hellos. "Potter's muggleborn friend, Severus?" Korun asked, voice lowered so that Hermione would not hear.  
  
"Yes. Brilliant witch. She'll be teaching Arithmancy." Severus replied. He noticed Korun look over at Hermione than back at the headmaster. "Problem Korun?" He asked.  
  
"No. None at all. I guess I'm still slightly affected by the 'good ole' years." Korun said. "I think some of that brain washing crap that monster gave us got to me a bit."  
  
"Understandable. I was less affected by it, considering the time I had to spend around muggleborns while teaching here. It will take time to adjust." Severus said. "You should speak with her about your theories. You may be surprised, and it will help to eliminate some of that brain washing."  
  
"Of course." Korun said, smiling. He turned to look at Hermione again who was talking animatedly with Robin. All in attendance missed the hate filled gleam that crossed the ex-deatheater's eyes.  
  
~@~  
  
Hermione and Robin were in Robin's new office as she was getting settled in. "Do you really think so?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Trust me on this. I spent many years with guys as my closest friends. If you take the time out, you can read them like an open book. I'm surprised you haven't noticed it considering who your best friends were." Robin replied, missing the saddened look in Hermione's eyes. She masked it before Robin could notice.  
  
"I honestly never really thought about it." Hermione replied.  
  
"Come on, Hermione. It's obvious that there's something there. I mean, he spent all those months helping you. And he gives you this job. Not that I think you're not qualified." Robin said. "He may not realize it, you may not realize it, but I can tell. He's protective of you."  
  
"And he likes to piss me off." She replied. "I don't know. I don't think I should really let myself think about it. I mean, I don't want to become awkward around him."  
  
"Not that you'd mind it if anything happened because of this." Robin replied. "After all, everyone else I know would be repulsed with the idea. You obviously are not."  
  
"I could never be repulsed with Severus." Hermione said. "He's done so much for me. More than I thought I deserved."  
  
"Hermione. How can you think that you don't deserve help? I mean, you helped kill you know who!" Robin exclaimed. "I'm surprised you haven't had to beat men off with a stick. . .unless Snape has been doing that for you without you knowing."  
  
"Stop it. You're a worse gossip than Lavender was sometimes." Hermione replied.  
  
A knock on the door interrupted them. "Come in."  
  
Severus entered the room. "Professor Una." He nodded, than looked at Hermione. "Hermione."  
  
"Severus."  
  
"There will be a staff meeting tomorrow morning after breakfast. I expect you both to attend and be on time."  
  
"Sleep in and be late. No problem Headmaster." Robin said. Hermione giggled slightly. Severus gave Robin a strange look.  
  
"Why I ever thought that another Minerva type would be the best, I'll never know." He said. "Hermione. Would I be able to speak with you after dinner?" He asked.  
  
"Sure Severus. Anything wrong?"  
  
"Nothing. I wish to discuss your desire to take the university courses." Severus replied. "Ladies." And he turned and walked down the corridor.  
  
"Sure. Courses." Robin said once he was out of earshot. "He wants to talk about your desire alright."  
  
"Robin!" Hermione exclaimed.  
  
"Hermione!" Robin mimicked. "Maybe he wants to get a little studying of his own going."  
  
"Robin!" Hermione warned.  
  
"A little 'Hermione 101' followed by a review of some anatomy."  
  
"You're horrible."  
  
"I know."  
  
~@~  
  
"Severus."  
  
"What? I've told you everything, Korun." Severus replied. "For the thousandth time, Hermione and I are not involved. If you're interested, you're free to make a move."  
  
"Ha!" Korun laughed.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You may say that, Severus, but you know you cannot lie to me. It's almost imperceptible, but you almost convinced yourself there."  
  
"I am not lying." Severus said. "And this isn't exactly the way to remain on your employers good side."  
  
Shaking his head, Korun replied. "You may not be lying about being involved, but I am not free to make a move. Anyone who would look at her wrong, I bet you'd be ready to rip their throats out."  
  
Severus scowled. "Since when did we get on this topic in the first place?"  
  
"Since I figured that considering you were in Voldemort's ranks much longer than I had been, and you show virtually no effect of it in her presence." Korun replied.  
  
"Your logic is flawed, Korun. We have been friends and nothing more." Severus said. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got a few things to do, and I still need your lesson plan."  
  
"Of course, of course. But I find it odd that you would spend so much time helping her. There were others effected just as much as she was, yet you put so much effort into her."  
  
When no response seemed forthcoming, Korun got up from his seat, and made his way out of the office.  
  
A/N:  
  
I apologize for how long it's been since I've been updating this story. School will be over in a few weeks, and I can put more effort into many of the stories that I have begun and haven't been able to work on in the past few months. Thank you to those who reviewed. 


	9. Chapter 8

The year started off with kids scrambling around the hallways. The final battle becoming a distant memory, despite the numbers lost. There were a noticeably less number of students around, but the tension that had plagued the past few years was gone. Finally, they had returned to a time that, although can become boring and predictable, gave many the feeling of freedom that they had enjoyed before Voldemort's return.  
  
Severus and Hermione continued to chat amicably, despite the slight tension they had both felt since their friendship had been mistaken for a possible romance. Mistaken? Well, they were less sure about that now than they were when it was first brought to their attention. Neither one of them, however, had enough courage to bring the topic up. Neither wanted to jeopardize their current friendship with remote possibilities.  
  
With the arrival of Robin, Hermione began to interact more beyond Severus. He was happy to see it, but at the same time, felt cheated out of the time. The two women would often walk together to breakfast and lunch, often seen smiling and poking fun at each other, and to see that smile on Hermione's face made him feel. . .he wasn't sure.  
  
To see it made him happy, but to not be the cause of it. . .ah! There was the problem. That's what confused him slightly. Why was it important that the smile on her face be of his doing? Perhaps Korun was right on that first day. He certainly admitted to himself that if anyone even looked at her wrong, he would be ready to hurt and maim that person. Even when he lay in bed at night, his mind would wander to the memory of the night he held her. He didn't want her to get up, but reality had to rear its ugly head. Remembering the warmth and weight of her, he could have gotten used to that. When the sun came up the next day, he would always push that memory away. It would not do her any good to get involved with someone like him. He was her confidant, a shoulder to lean on. And it wouldn't do to make her feel awkward around him.  
  
So the days continued. He would keep an eye on her, becoming more a more convinced that she had recovered, that she had learned to live again. She would still go to his office, almost daily, and talk about her day with him. He began to confide in her more. And, despite not letting either in on the source of their respective tension, they shared secrets with each other that they would not dare tell a soul - except for one.  
  
~@~  
  
"Professor Granger." Korun said, coming to the high table at lunch. Hermione looked at him from her conversation with Robin.  
  
"Professor?" She said nodding.  
  
"I was wondering if you would be able to assist me with something after your classes finish. I have a potion that needs an extra set of hands and the Headmaster has too much on his hands to assist me." Korun said. In the weeks following their arrival, Korun and Hermione began to speak civilly to each other. Although Korun was initially disgusted with her, he grew more tolerant.  
  
"Certainly. I dismiss my last class around 3." Hermione replied.  
  
"Thank you." Korun said, than turned to Severus, who was just arriving for lunch.  
  
~@~  
  
"And if there are no more questions, you are dismissed. And remember my office hours are open to anyone who needs help." Hermione called to the escaping children's backs. Her lessons were ahead of schedule, despite how thorough she made each one. It afforded the class more time to work on their assignments while in class and ask any questions before leaving. Her office hours were used more scarcely compared to other teachers as a result.  
  
She packed up the homework on her desk in the classroom, and moved it to her desk in her office to begin her grading. She was even able to keep up fairly in her university courses, and wished to ask Severus if she could pick up an extra one. Surely he would have no objections.  
  
After putting her things in her office and warding it, she left through the door to the main hallway instead of her own quarters and headed towards the dungeons. She made it to the empty classroom by a quarter after three. The door was closed, and she raised her hand to knock. To be working with Korun in her spare hours, she was hoping that they would overcome the initial tension completely, and soon. Although, they could speak together usually comfortably, there was something that did not quite feel right.  
  
After knocking and waiting a moment, she heard Korun's invitation to enter the classroom. She grabbed the handle of the door and pushed. Korun was focused on the caldron in front of him, but he acknowledged her presence. "Close the door. I don't want any prying eyes in here." She had heard about his love of privacy and isolation. It seemed to be a common trait for most of the competent and quite brilliant potion masters.  
  
Closing the door, she approached him carefully, making sure that she did not do anything to disrupt his concentration. "Take a seat Professor. I'll be done this step shortly." He said.  
  
Hermione sat down and watched his method. He was just as meticulous as Severus. His hands were steady and graceful, and she could tell that his senses were in complete concentration of the caldron in front of him. After a few more minutes, he inspected the contents of the potion, nodded in satisfaction for the work, and looked up at her. "I suspect that you're curious as to what kind of help I am in need of, Professor." He said.  
  
"I am, in fact. I don't recognize the potion you are brewing right now. I'm guessing it is one of your own experiments, or one that I haven't studied because the difficulty level is beyond the seventh years." Hermione replied.  
  
"Do you have any clue as to what it is?" Korun asked.  
  
Hermione stood and approached the caldron. The contents were a grainy, thick pale blue. "It looks like some sort of enhancer base. But usually they are not a shade of blue." Hermione said.  
  
Nodding, Korun said, "Severus was right. You are brilliant for the level of education you have received in this field." Writing something down on his notes, he continued. "You are correct. This is an enhancer base. But it's more directed towards a psychic enhancement. It is meant to aid a form of wandless magic. More specifically, telekinesis."  
  
"So it would not aid in spells that do not result in the physical movement of objects." Hermione said.  
  
"Exactly. It is more difficult to move physical objects with a spell than it is to perform other types of spells, although you don't really notice it when you are using your wand. If this potion is successful, you will only need to see the object in order to move it."  
  
Hermione nodded in understanding, but Korun could see a question in her eyes. He could tell what she wanted to know. "The purpose," he continued, answering the unspoken query, "is really for research alone. Just a little bit of tinkering I like to do on my spare time, but I find that I could use the help. Usually I would ask Severus to help, but he is so busy with his Headmaster duties that I thought I would ask you if you are interested in helping. After all, if I've heard correctly, you are nothing if not a scientist."  
  
Hermione's eyes lit up in face of the new challenge. But with the added work of the project, she wouldn't be able to pick up the new university course she wanted. She was sure she could do the course and the project, but she would have to convince Severus. He could make good on his threat of contacting the Dean of the university. 'Well, it's not as if I have to tell Severus everything. I am an adult after all.' She thought.  
  
"It sounds interesting. I'd be glad to help out." Hermione said. Korun nodded and turned back to the caldron. After checking the stage in which the potion was, he waved his wand over his notes and made duplicates of them. He handed her the second copy. "You'll need to be up to speed with where I am so far, Professor. If there's one thing that potion masters are known for, it's impatience with the incompetent. Shall we set up a time to meet again?"  
  
"Of course." Hermione replied, taking the notes and glancing over them briefly. They decided to meet up three days a week and any time that inspiration struck. With that, Hermione left the classroom to go to her rooms to read the new material.  
  
~@~  
  
Hermione spent the rest of the afternoon reading over the notes Korun had given her. Referencing a few texts from her library and the restricted section of the school library, she began to prepare notes and gather information that would help her to understand the on goings of the potion. Although the first step was rather straight forward, with little change to the original enhancement potion base, the other steps were a little more involved and required massive amounts of attention and patience. If she had any doubt on anything, she looked it up so she could be absolutely certain.  
  
Finally finishing her notes and her initial research, she set her things down on the coffee table in front of her, rubbed her eyes, and stretched with her eyes still closed. When she opened them, she was startled to see the Headmaster sitting in the chair off to the side of the fire, staring into it. "Welcome back." He said.  
  
"How long have you been sitting there?" Hermione asked him. He looked from the fire to her, and thought of his response.  
  
"Since about a half hour after dinner." He replied. Hermione didn't even realize the amount of time she had spent on Korun's notes, and she hadn't begun her marking or her studying. No matter. She'd pulled late nights and all nighters before as a student. Nothing she couldn't handle. Besides, the only homework she had to mark wouldn't have to be back to the students for another week. No problems.  
  
"I was asked by Professor Una of your whereabouts, and for the life of me, I couldn't figure out why you were not at the head table." He continued.  
  
"I was doing some reading and lost track of the time." She replied. "I didn't even hear the bells toll for dinner."  
  
"An honest mistake. I'm sure you'll be careful about skipping meals." Severus replied. "I do not want a repeat." He added with a hint of anger.  
  
"Severus! Honestly! It was one meal, and I will have something to eat now." Hermione replied. "Relax! I'm not a child."  
  
He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "No. You're not." He said looking back at the fire.  
  
"Is something wrong?" Hermione asked.  
  
Severus looked back to her. "Just exhausted. All the Headmaster duties are quite a jump from regular teaching and head of house duties. I don't understand how Albus did this all those years." He said. But it was more than that. She could see it in his eyes. It was something that she had rarely seen before. It looked like. . .sadness? Whatever for?  
  
"Are you sure?" Hermione asked. Severus narrowed his eyes at her a bit. 'All right. It looks like I won't find out what's troubling him.' She thought.  
  
Severus stood from the chair. "If you miss another meal, Hermione, I will personally begin to escort you to the Great Hall again." He said with a bit of the old amusement back in his eyes. "I'll drag you kicking and screaming if I have to."  
  
"Didn't you threaten me with that already?" Hermione asked, getting up from her own seat.  
  
"Yes. And it worked." He replied, facing her. They stood for a few moments in silence. Each of their thoughts reluctantly turning back to what neither had considered before Robin and Korun arrived. Each wanting to discuss it, but afraid of what it could lead to. "I should be heading back to my own rooms. It has been a long day." Severus said, breaking the silence and moving to leave.  
  
"Of course." Hermione nodded, following him to the entrance to her rooms. She than remembered some of her plans from earlier in the day. "Severus?"  
  
He turned to face her again. "Would it be possible to speak with you tomorrow around lunch time in your office? I wanted to discuss something with you." Hermione said.  
  
"My door is always open." He replied with a slight smirk, opening her own door. "Although I missed your presence in my office today." He said before thinking.  
  
"My apologies. I should have told you I was a bit busy to come by today." Hermione said, slightly taken aback. That strange look crossed his eyes again. Stepping forward, she hugged him. "Thank you for everything you have done for me Severus." She whispered into his ear. He was a bit stunned, but brought his arms around her waist, returning the embrace.  
  
"You are welcome. Goodnight Hermione." He whispered back.  
  
~@~  
  
He watched as she closed her door and as the Headmaster waited a few moments longer. When it did not appear that he was going to move anytime soon, Korun stepped out of the shadows. "Free to make a move my arse, Severus." He said, startling the Headmaster.  
  
"What are you talking about, Korun?" Severus asked.  
  
"I see the puppy dog look in your eye." Korun sneered with disgust.  
  
"I do not have a 'puppy dog' look in my eye as you so put it." Severus said.  
  
"Ah, so the glazed over look is a sign of success?" Korun asked.  
  
Severus had enough. "Sod off, Korun." He said stalking away.  
  
"You've got it bad." Korun said to himself, smiling as he made his way back to his dungeons.  
  
A/N:  
  
Again, I apologize for the amount of time it took for the chapters to come up. I haven't been able to give any attention to anything since it was exam time. But now exams are over, and I can once again put a lot more attention into my stories. I am hoping to have at least one chapter up a week, with only writer's block to account for any wait longer than that.  
  
~@~Aras~@~ 


	10. Chapter 9

Hermione had just finished up her morning class and was about to head down to Severus' office when Robin walked into the classroom.  
  
"Good morning." Robin said cheerfully.  
  
"I'm hoping." Hermione replied, straightening her robes for the umpteenth time that morning.  
  
"What's wrong, Hermione?" Robin asked. "You seem worried this morning."  
  
"I'm meeting with Severus now and-"  
  
"Oh. I gets it. Say no more." Robin interrupted. "But make sure you don't have anything extra than you usually do. You don't want him thinking you put the extra effort in and build up his ego so soon." Hermione glared at her.  
  
"What are you talking about? I was just going to try and convince him that I can handle more courses." Hermione said.  
  
Robin eyed her for a moment. "Right." She drawled.  
  
"I don't care if you don't believe me." Hermione said, grabbing the papers off her desk, and depositing them in her office. Robin followed her. "Besides, he wouldn't be interested anyway."  
  
"I wouldn't say that." Robin replied.  
  
"And I'm sure you will grace me with your abundance of knowledge on the subject." Hermione replied, straightening the piles of grading on her desk.  
  
"Like in class, Miss Granger, you are correct." Robin smiled. "I was speaking with Korun this morning. He was passing by your quarters last night just as Severus came out of your rooms."  
  
Hermione's cheeks tinted slightly. "Nothing happened. He just came to see why I wasn't at dinner."  
  
Robin held her hands up defensively. "I'm not judging. But Korun says that Severus stood outside your chambers a little longer than necessary."  
  
"And what would he define 'longer than necessary', Robin. A second could be considered longer than necessary for some."  
  
"A couple of minutes in the very least. And apparently he had a glazed over look to him."  
  
"Is that why you thought-?"  
  
"Mmm hmm." Robin replied looking over the crowded desk. "You know, if you really want to convince him that you can handle the extra work, you may want to start by having your marking done and your desk clear."  
  
"It will be tonight. I was just researching a few things last night, which is the reason I was not at dinner, by the way." Hermione replied.  
  
"Oh yeah. Korun was telling me about he project with you as well. Hopes that it will help ease some of the tension between you."  
  
"Korun tells you a lot of things, doesn't he?" Hermione asked. "Sounds like it's my turn to tease you."  
  
"Ugh. Please." Robin said. "My family's known his for years. He's more like an uncle to me. That's just disgusting."  
  
"Well, what if I told you that Severus is like a brother to me? Would you stop your insinuations?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Nope. I'd just start in on the inbreeding jokes." Robin smiled mischievously.  
  
Hermione shook her head. "I give up. Just get out. I have to get going."  
  
Robin complied, giggling all the way.  
  
~@~  
  
"Enter." Severus said, not looking up from his parchment. Hermione walked into the office, and sat down across from him at his desk waiting for him to complete whatever he was doing. Finally he put down his quill.  
  
"You wanted to ask me something?" He began.  
  
"Yes." Hermione replied, and took a deep breath. "I was wondering if it would be okay for me to take on an additional course." Severus looked at her, facial expression unchanging.  
  
"Do you believe you can handle it?" Severus asked. "I don't want to be after you all the time to remember to eat and sleep, Hermione."  
  
"I understand. But I'm up to date on my workload, except for my grading last night, which can be done tonight. My homework for the other courses are completed, and they're not due for another week." Hermione said.  
  
"I don't know, Hermione." Severus said. "I want you to have some time for yourself. I don't want you to lock yourself away with the excuse of homework and forget to live."  
  
"I understand. I just feel the need to at least have my degree in the subject I teach. It would make me feel a little more qualified, and would give me more credibility." Hermione argued. Severus looked a bit more convinced, but it didn't mean he would break down. "What if I did it on a trial basis?"  
  
"Meaning?"  
  
"I take on the class, and if it seems like it's too much, I can drop it later." Hermione said, hoping she didn't sound too pleading. The silence dragged on for a bit.  
  
"And you will drop it if I think it's too much for you." Severus said.  
  
"Well, I'll argue with you. That's a given." Hermione said, smiling. "But I'm sure if it really looks like it would be too much, I would. If I can't offer a valid explanation, I would."  
  
More silence. Finally, he relented. "Agreed. But I want it in written contract." Hermione started. "I trust you, Hermione. But when it comes to your academics, I've seen the way you are. I'd rather not risk it."  
  
She nodded in acceptance, and the contract was made. After both parties signed it, Severus got up from his desk and called down to the kitchens for lunch. Once it arrived, they sat down by the fire. "Have the dreams come back?" He asked.  
  
"What dreams?" Hermione asked. Than realized he was referring to the dreams of Harry and Ron. "Occasionally. It hasn't happened in awhile. But I won't say that they'll never return."  
  
"It happens." Severus replied in understanding. "And how are your classes going?"  
  
Hermione sighed. "The times are happier, yes. But the older students are still plagued with distrust of each other. I feel sorry for the younger years. They won't understand the animosity as much."  
  
"I agree. In fact, I've been thinking of adding some extracurricular activities to help them to interact more. It might help with interhouse relations." Severus said.  
  
"You're sounding like Dumbledore." Hermione replied with a slight smile. Severus felt honoured at the comparison.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"You miss him." Hermione said.  
  
"Of course. For years, he was the only one who'd listen to reason and see what was going on. He was the only one who acknowledged it and could get people into action. He's pulled me back from the edge many times." Severus said.  
  
Hermione reached out and grasped the hand resting closer to her. "And I'm grateful for it." Hermione replied.  
  
~@~  
  
The weeks were going by, and soon it was nearing the Christmas break. Hermione had a bit of trouble in the beginning with the added coursework. But soon she had a routine. Although, she still did have a few days of trouble here and there.  
  
Meeting with Severus at lunch became a regular occurrence. And it did not escape the notice of Korun and Robin. At dinner, Hermione and Severus would often be graced with knowing looks from the pair, and they would often brush it off. They would tire of their teasing soon enough.  
  
The project with Korun also progressed. Hermione and Korun had some promising results, and some rather interesting debates with some of the new thesis' that were coming out. They were finally on a first name basis, and Severus would join them sometimes and put in his own views.  
  
It was the week before the Christmas holidays that found success for the potion they were researching. Hermione had added the final ingredient, and looked excitedly at the result. "Korun!" She said. "I think we've done it!"  
  
Korun came over from his calculations and looked over her shoulder. "I believe you're right, Hermione." He replied.  
  
Picking up a vial, he put some of the potion into it, holding it up to the light. "It has the correct consistency, and the colour is exactly what we've been looking for. What did you add to it?"  
  
"Rum." Hermione replied.  
  
"Rum? You put alcohol in it?" Korun asked.  
  
"Yes. It needed an alcohol base as part of the enhancer, and I had some rum that was 40%. It didn't need much, though I suspect that it will add to the popularity of the potion." Hermione smiled.  
  
"Well, it worked. However unorthodox the contents." Korun smiled. "We should test it."  
  
"What will we use for the test subject." Hermione asked.  
  
"Me."  
  
"You?" Hermione asked in surprise. "Are you sure? It could be dangerous."  
  
"Only one way to find out." Korun said, taking the vial to his lips, and downing the contents. The potion sent a shiver through him, but when he opened his eyes, he seemed to have his clarity in tact.  
  
"How do you feel?" Hermione asked.  
  
"With my hands." Korun replied, causing Hermione to shake her head and smile. "You know what I meant."  
  
"I don't feel anything." Korun said seriously. "I'll try to move something. That quill on the desk there." He pointed his hand towards a desk at the back of the room where Hermione left her quill and parchment earlier, and the quill flew to him.  
  
"Well, I'd say that's a success." Hermione said.  
  
"Well, we still need to do testing to see how long this is going to last. By my calculations, the dose I took should last a few hours."  
  
"I'll write down the observations." Hermione said, going to the parchment on the desk.  
  
"It's going to be rather difficult without a quill." Korun said. Hermione turned around.  
  
"True enough." Walking back to Korun at the front of the room.  
  
It happened too fast. Hermione didn't even know what happened until it did. Before she was halfway across the room, Korun held out his hand. She watched as her wand flew out of the pocket of her robes and into his hand. He threw it to the side, grabbing his wand, and placed wards on the classroom before pointing it at her.  
  
"What the hell?"  
  
A/N:  
  
Again, I feel apologies are in order. I said I'd try to have a chapter up a week. But I had technical difficulties - technically, my computer was being difficult. I was without MS Word for about a week, and just got it back. Let's just hope it doesn't happen again.  
  
I would also like to thank all my reviewers. I appreciate the honesty and the constructive criticism, and I hope to hear more.  
  
~@~Aras~@~ 


	11. Chapter 10

"Well, mudblood." Korun said. "Now that I've got you all to myself, I think I might have a bit of fun. See what Severus seems to look forward to."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Don't think your lunchtime escapades have escaped notice, my dear." Korun said, advancing on her. "You can deny it all you want. But the looks in your eyes make it all too obvious."  
  
She backed away as Korun drew closer, wand still pointed towards her. He'd thrown her wand to the side where he was at the desk at the front of the class, and now, she was too far from it to make a run for it. She needed her wand to get around the wards he just placed on the room. She needed to get around him. He advanced again, and she took the opportunity to duck out of his way, and dashed to where she saw it go. When she arrived at the spot, she could not find it.  
  
"Looking for this?" She heard, turning around and seeing that her wand was in Korun's possession. "You won't be needing it right now." He said. "Petrificus Totalus."  
  
Hermione's limbs were frozen and she fell to the ground. Her head smacked into the stone floor, but not hard enough to knock her out. She could feel a small trickle of blood escape above her eye as the Potion's Professor sauntered towards her, a maniacal look in his own. Without a word, he picked her up off the floor, and made his way towards his office. Once inside, he laid her down on his desk, turned to the door, and locked and warded it. Once again turning towards her, he pointed his wand at the desk, and she found her hands bound above her head.  
  
"Finite Incantatum." He said finally. She let out a piercing scream.  
  
"I love the loud ones." He said, grinning at her. He walked up to the desk quickly, pouncing on top of her so that they were nose to nose. "No one can hear you scream, mudblood." He said. "But you can do it all you want." She could feel one of his hands pulling up the hem of her skirt. She began to struggle, and was slapped for her troubles. "I love a screamer, I love a squirmer, and I love to beat 'em." The hand now found the bare skin of her calf, and traveled up her leg until it met with her thigh. He placed a knee between hers, and brought his mouth down in a kiss that was rough and bruising. He bit down on her lip, causing her to cry out and open her mouth so he could slip his tongue in. Once she recovered from her shock, however, she bit down as hard as she could.  
  
"Bitch!" He snapped, checking his tongue for damage and finding that she had broken the skin causing him to bleed. He took another swipe across her face with the back of his right hand. He grabbed a handful of her hair, and forced her to face him. "That's okay. I like it rough." His hand went resumed its position on her thigh, and his other hand came up the other leg. She began to struggle more, trying to tip him off of her. He managed to get a grip on her panties, and ripped them from her body. Her struggles increased tenfold, as she managed to tip him off the desk, causing him to fall on his shoulder with a painful thud.  
  
But he recovered himself quickly. Calmly, he walked over to his display case at the left side of the room, and pulled out a pure silver dagger. He approached her once again, cutting her remaining clothing from her body. He used another binding spell on her legs, causing her struggles to lessen slightly. He took the dagger, and traced random patterns on her abdomen. "This could have been slightly pleasant for you, mudblood." He said. "But I guess I'll be the only one having the fun." He applied more pressure to the dagger on her torso, tracing a more definite pattern. Once he had finished, he lifted it to his face. She could see the traces of blood present on it. Sticking out his tongue, he began to carefully clean the knife, leering at her as he ingested the small amount of blood. "Ah. The blood of the innocent is so delicious. Had I known you were in fact innocent, I would have done this sooner."  
  
Hermione's eyes widened in shock, and she continued to struggle against her restraints, hoping that she could find someplace where the magic was weak enough to break it. Korun climbed on top of the desk, forcing her knees apart, and leaning over her. "I could always use the blood of a virgin in some potions. Could be a good learning experience for the class." He whispered in her ear, seeming to think for a moment. "Nah. I think I'd rather just take you here and now."  
  
Hermione closed her eyes, desperately trying to deny the present reality.  
  
~@~  
  
"The curse of the jaded lover." Korun said, sitting in his office chair, watching with disgusting amusement as Hermione picked up her clothing and turned to look at him. "Just giving you fair warning. If you go to Severus, that is." He said, twirling her wand in his fingers, his shirt still hanging open. "You were having a relapse of your post war distress, I tried to comfort you, and you misread my intentions. I refused you. You got angry with me, and decided to lash out at me by spreading viscous rumours."  
  
"He won't believe that considering the proof you've left all over my body." Hermione said in a solid voice that shocked herself.  
  
"Oh yes! Thank you for reminding me." Korun said, standing up and approaching her. Hermione backed away from him. Korun lifted his wand and began to repair the damage he'd given her earlier.  
  
"Madam Pomfrey will still be able to trace the injuries, Korun." She said.  
  
"And you have no need of her services." He replied, unconcerned. "Especially since Robin would be following you there, in much worse condition."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You know, Professor, that Robin's quarters are much closer to mine than yours." He replied. "I would hate to have to do anything to her. But I would if you said anything."  
  
"Bastard."  
  
He smirked. "Flattery will get you nowhere. Good day. Oh! And before I forget." Korun pointed his wand at her own. "You'll find your wand useless against me. Just a bit of a safety precaution." He threw the wand to her, and allowed her to leave. "Remember our discussion, Hermione."  
  
~@~  
  
Hermione near ran to her quarters, wishing that they were nowhere near the dungeons. She got to her rooms, muttered the password, changed it, and rushed past the door. Running to the bathroom, she threw her clothes off her, turning on the water as hot as she could possibly get it. She stepped into the shower, ignoring her raging nerve endings protests at the extreme temperature. Grabbing a cloth, she scrubbed her skin, putting more and more pressure on it as she quickly increased the speed of her rubbing. Her skin was a bright red, but she still could not get the feel of his hands on her off. She collapsed on the floor in the shower stall, allowing the tears to finally fall while leaning against the wall of the stall.  
  
Slowly, she calmed herself, going from hysterics to a trance. She stared off into the bathroom, no emotion showing on her face. She didn't know how long she stayed like that, but she began to notice that her hands and feet felt like they were prunes. She didn't care, and continued to stare off into nothing. Finally, she stood up, and grabbed a towel. She wrapped herself tightly in it. Leaving the bathroom to head for her bedroom to change, she noticed the clothes that she had thrown off herself earlier were still lying on the floor. Using a levitating charm, she directed the clothes into the lit fireplace, watching them turn to ash.  
  
Turning away from the fireplace, she hurried to her bedroom. She didn't care what time it was, she only cared about ending this day as quickly as possible. Grabbing a shirt and a pair of jogging pants, she climbed into bed, and hid herself underneath the covers.  
  
~@~  
  
"Good evening, Headmaster." Korun said as he entered the Great Hall for dinner. "How are you this evening?"  
  
"I am well." Severus replied. He looked over to the other empty chair beside him. "Have you seen Professor Granger?"  
  
"Not since after lunch." Korun replied. Severus raised an eyebrow at the empty seat, looking for Robin. "Professor Una, have you seen Hermione today?" He asked.  
  
"No, sir." She replied. "But she did mention to me yesterday that she had a lot of work to do. She might just be trying to catch up."  
  
A slight growl escaped his throat. Korun looked over at him. "Is something wrong, Severus?" He asked.  
  
"No. Nothing." Severus replied. He'd told her not to overdo it with the extra course. He had a feeling that it would have been a bad idea to allow her to continue doing the full time teaching and more than the two courses they had originally agreed to. He'd have to speak to her tomorrow morning. He'd let her be for now. He needed to plan what he would say to her. He than became engaged in a conversation with Korun.  
  
~@~  
  
It was after dinner, and Severus was now in his office, staring out the window that Albus used to look out to watch for his return. He wasn't sure what he was going to say to Hermione. He wasn't sure before if it was good for her to take that extra class, and he was now convinced he was right. One of the house elves entered his office to drop off some tea. Severus looked over at the elf, and recognized her.  
  
"Winky." He said. "Has anyone brought dinner to Professor Granger's chambers? She was not in the Great Hall this evening."  
  
"Yes, Headmaster sir." Winky said. "We is not forgetting Professor Granger."  
  
"Good." He muttered.  
  
Winky looked over at him for a few moments. "Professor Headmaster sir?" She asked.  
  
"Yes Winky?" Severus asked, going back to staring out the window.  
  
"Is everything ok with Miss?" The elf asked.  
  
"Why do you ask?" Severus said, turning back to the elf, slightly concerned.  
  
"When Winky brought Miss the tray, I's finding burnt clothes in the fireplace." Winky replied. "And Miss did not eat food I's bring her."  
  
"I'll check on her. Thank you, Winky." Severus said, now very concerned over her. Studying does not involve burning clothes. So why'd she have clothes in her fireplace? Looks like that talk couldn't wait until morning.  
  
Severus stood from his chair, and began to make his way to her chambers. On his way, he passed Korun, who was apparently doing rounds. "Where you heading, Headmaster?" He asked.  
  
"I just wish to speak with Hermione, Korun." Severus responded, ignoring the look of concern that crossed Korun's face as he continued to walk by. Severus found the portrait that guarded the entrance to Hermione's rooms. He muttered the password, but it didn't work. 'What the hell?' He thought.  
  
"Sorry, sir. Access denied. That is no longer the password to these rooms." The portrait replied.  
  
"I am the Headmaster of this school, and I demand that you allow me through." Severus growled at the portrait.  
  
"I'm sorry, sir. But I am under strict orders from the mistress to not allow anyone in these rooms."  
  
Severus was now convinced that there was something wrong with Hermione. He cast a scanning charm through the room and discovered that she was asleep and currently unharmed. He stalked towards the nearest room with a fireplace, lit the fire, and used the floo network to get through.  
  
Entering Hermione's rooms, he walked to the bedroom. She lay there sleeping, but not peacefully. He'd hoped he'd never have to witness her like this again. She looked tired. He didn't want to disturb her, and would allow her to calm herself before he tried to push some information out of her.  
  
He walked back to the fireplace, and stopped his hand before getting more floo powder. He turned to face the bedroom again. Putting up an additional ward on her room that would let him know the minute she was in danger, he left.  
  
~@~  
  
Hermione woke up the following morning. She spent the first few waking moments more content than she had felt the night before. And than those events replayed in her mind. She reluctantly opened her eyes. When she looked over at the table at the side of her bed, she saw a piece of parchment. She opened the seal.  
  
Mudblood,  
  
Keep in mind, if I hear that you've said anything to anyone, it will not only be your dear Robin suffering an accident.  
  
Hermione was upset, but this was something she could use to prove that Korun was scum. 'Not to bright for such an intelligent man.' She noticed that he had cast a spell on the parchment that made it so that only she could read it. She lifted her wand to the parchment to deactivate the spell. As soon as she did, however, the parchment burnt into ashes and evaporated. 'Damn!' She thought. 'What am I going to do now?'  
  
Hermione pulled herself out of bed. It would do no good raising suspicions if she began to act differently. She'd have to try to get back into her routine before anyone noticed. As she moved, she felt a slight burning sensation on her skin. As she removed her clothing for a shower, she looked down at her body, noticing that her skin was still raw from where she had scrubbed it the night before. Still, she felt dirty, and turned the shower water on at the same temperature that she had the night before. This time, she took considerably less time. Getting out of the shower, she dried herself off, and went to her wardrobe, making sure to grab a blouse and pants. Once she was dressed, she went to her sitting room and called the house elves for a bit of breakfast. It arrived a few minutes later, along with a note from Severus.  
  
Hermione  
  
I would like to speak with you in my office after your classes. Please be prompt.  
  
Severus  
  
Curious as to why he would want to see her, she began to eat her breakfast, going through the Daily Prophet that had been delivered as well. She was thankful for this time that she could spend to think things through, or to just let her mind blank out. Looking at the time, she began to make her way to her classroom, praying to Merlin that she didn't pass Korun on the way.  
  
A/N:  
  
Okay, before I get any reviews telling me that Korun's behaviour makes no sense, please hold off on that thought.  
  
And thank you to all those who reviewed. I'm sorry to make Hermione suffer more.  
  
~@~Aras~@~ 


	12. Chapter 11

Hermione had just dismissed her final class for the day. Trying desperately to ignore the sick feeling she still had after her encounter with Korun the day before, she gathered her notes and the homework for the day, walked to her office, and left it on her desk. She than made her way up to Severus' office. She hadn't made an appearance at lunch, opting to take her meal in her office while she looked over parchments to grade and homework that she had to get done. She didn't end up eating much, and she began to think that her missing meals may be the topic for tonight's discussion.  
  
Approaching the gargoyle at the entrance to the Headmaster's office, she said the password, and made her way up the stairs, knocking at the door.  
  
"Enter."  
  
"Good afternoon, Severus. You wished to speak with me?" She asked.  
  
"Yes, Hermione. Please take a seat." Severus replied, calling for tea and biscuits. Once they had arrived and the two had taken seats at the fire, Severus began.  
  
"How are your studies coming along?" He asked.  
  
"They're going all right. Just spent yesterday and today catching up a bit. I know what you meant now when you said that it would be difficult." She replied, surprised at how calm she could be. But it was necessary to keep Robin safe. "Oh, and I just changed the password to my rooms last night. It's 'Golden Token'."  
  
Severus nodded. "And your classes?"  
  
"They're running smoothly. It seems that I'm having a bit of difficulty getting them to understand the basic time calculations in the fourth year class."  
  
"Hermione. I need you to be honest with me. What's going on?" Severus said suddenly.  
  
Hermione looked over at him, suddenly afraid. "I'm not quite sure what you mean, Severus." She replied.  
  
"You've skipped a number of meals in the Great Hall."  
  
"I told you, I was catching up on my homework and revision." Hermione replied, slightly relieved.  
  
"And does revision include burning your robes?" Severus spat out. Hermione looked up at him. 'How did he know that she had burnt her clothes? Did he know what else happened?' Suddenly, she was afraid of Robin's welfare again.  
  
"What are you talking about?" She finally asked, voice shaking a bit.  
  
"I asked one of the house elves last night if you were brought dinner, and they informed me of the burnt clothes in your fireplace. What are you hiding from me?" Severus said, turning to her.  
  
Hermione decided to be honest about some part of the evening. "I was in the potions classroom a few hours before dinner helping Korun, and accidentally spilt some of the potion he was brewing on my clothes. He advised me that I should dispose of them since detergents would only cause more damage to the item as well as to the skin if I should wear them again."  
  
"I spoke with Korun over dinner, and he said that he hadn't seen you since lunch time." Severus replied, a bit angry that she was lying to him.  
  
Hermione's eyes widened, and Severus took that as a sign that she realized she'd been caught. "Hermione, I'm sorry to do this to you, but it seems that the added course is too much for you to handle. I am going to request that you drop the extra course and wait until the next term to resume." He than looked back up at her. "If you don't do it willingly, I will advise the Dean at Oxford to drop that course from your current curriculum and put on your record to limit the number you take at one time."  
  
"You can't do that!" Hermione exclaimed.  
  
"I assure you, Hermione, that I can. I'm worried about you. I'm only doing what's best for you." Severus said.  
  
"Will you stop treating me like a child!" Hermione said, rising from her chair. "I don't care about what you think is best for me! I need this course."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"It's a good distraction." She replied honestly. "I enjoy studying, I enjoy learning, and I will not allow you to take that from me."  
  
"What do you need a distraction from?" Severus asked. Hermione looked back up at him. She couldn't tell him what happened. How could she? He would either not believe her because of his acquaintance with Korun, which was likely since he believed him over her about when he'd last seen her, or he would start to watch her like a hawk again, giving her no privacy and driving her insane. She remained silent.  
  
"Hermione. What do you need the distraction from?" Severus repeated himself. He was still met with silence.  
  
"I'm sorry, Hermione. But I'm making a decision here. You cannot carry on with this course load, continue teaching, and maintain your health. I will not allow you to continue with the studies." Severus said, finally. It was once again followed by silence.  
  
Eventually, she nodded. "Than I quit." Hermione finally replied, and walked out of the office before Severus could form a response.  
  
~@~  
  
It was just after dinner, and Hermione had once again not shown up at the Great Hall. Severus went to the door to Hermione's rooms. Instead of knocking, he said the password, passed through the portrait, and set locking and silencing charms on it after it closed. This was going to be far from pleasant.  
  
He walked into the sitting room and did not see her there. Hearing some shuffling in the next room, he sat on one of the chairs in front of the fire, and waited for her to come out. He thought about what happened in the past year. She almost had him convinced that she was better after their fight during the past summer. But now, it was plainly obvious that even he had been fooled; lulled into a false sense of security.  
  
"What do you want?" He heard Hermione snap from the door to the bedroom.  
  
"I think that should be obvious, Miss Granger." Severus said with his best intimidating Potions master voice.  
  
"Back to this 'Miss Granger' thing, are we? All right Professor." She said, placing the bag that she had just packed beside the door. "Not that it really matters anymore anyway." She turned to go back into the bedroom, but it was slammed shut before she could get there.  
  
"You're not getting away that easily, Hermione." Severus said, wand in hand. "Sit down and talk about this."  
  
"Talk, talk, talk. You know, I'm really getting sick of all this talking. What the hell is it doing besides annoying the hell out of me?" Hermoine said, spinning around to face him. "You've already made it clear that you don't like the workload that I decided to have. So I've solved the problem and gotten rid of most of my work."  
  
"If you think for one minut-"  
  
"No. It seems to me, dear friend," she spat, "I DON'T think! Which is probably why you're here, right? To tell me that I've made another stupid decision. That what I've proposed to do with my life is not what YOU think I should do. Well, I've just had a wake up call, Snape. It's telling me that I should live my life MY way! I don't care about what you think anymore."  
  
"Hermione, will you think rationally?" Severus retorted. "If you go out there on your own, how are you going to finance your education? You have a steady job here. You're able to continue your education without worry about how you're going to feed yourself, clothe yourself, shelter yourself."  
  
"Oh, of course. I forgot. The great Severus Snape is just so much more logical than little ole' me. After all, who would have thought that when leaving a job, one may need another." Hermione said with sarcasm. "For your information, I have found many places that I could work at near the campus. Don't worry about how I'll afford my education, because I found a way. Now will you please unlock my door so I can finish packing?" She walked to her door, and attempted to open it again. "Severus! Damnit! Unlock the fucking door!" She turned around to find that he'd moved from across the room to directly in front of her. He looked down at her, towering over her, and using his old teaching tactics to get what he wanted.  
  
"If you think you're getting away from me without a good reason, you had better think again." Severus said. He was too close for her comfort, and she cringed back. She turned her head to look away from him, but he brought his hands up to her upper arms, gripping her tightly. "Hermione, look at me. I'm not letting you leave."  
  
This was more than she could take. She began to shake. "Please let go of me." She whispered, now more fearful than angry.  
  
"Tell me NOW!" He snapped. But her shaking increased, and he could see the distress in her eyes. Something had happened. He didn't know what, and it was obvious that she didn't want to tell him. But he wasn't going to let her go.  
  
"Let me go." She forced herself to say. When he didn't make a move to do so, she became more panicked. "Please! Let me go!" She cried, beginning to struggle violently. He was way to close for comfort.  
  
"Hermione. What happened?" Severus said, worry etched across every line in his face. "Tell me."  
  
"NO!" She cried one final time, throwing his hands off her, hugging herself tightly as she ran to the doors to her room. Finding them locked securely, she turned to him. "Let me out!" She screamed. She ran over to the lit fireplace, and went to grab the floo powder. Just as she began to throw it in, she heard Severus yell, "Nox!"  
  
"No! Please!" She said, grabbing her wand once again and pointing it into the hearth.  
  
"Accio Wand." Severus called out. Her wand flew out of her hand. She turned to face him, and he saw the extreme fear in her eyes. She looked around the room, desperate for another means of escape, her head jerking around and she backed up, taking shaky steps. She began to hyperventilate, and her vision grew dizzy. Finally, her legs couldn't hold her up anymore, and she fell to the ground. Severus was at her side quickly, and reached out to help her up.  
  
"Don't touch me!" She said, pushing herself with her remaining strength away from him. She continued to breath erratically.  
  
"Hermione, just relax. Breath. Inhale, exhale." He said as calmly as he could. But she wouldn't or couldn't hear it. Her body grew more limp as her strength diminished, and she blacked out.  
  
~@~  
  
Hermione woke some time later. She noticed that she was tucked into her bed, and that she could feel traces of a rejuvenating potion coursing through her system. Someone had dressed her in her regular nightgown, and all lights but the one from the fire was out. She heard voices through the door to her sitting room.  
  
"Thank you, Korun. I'll let you know as soon as any changes have been made. Let's hope that this will pass quickly." She heard Severus say.  
  
"Of course. Is there anything else I could do to help?" She cringed as she heard Korun's voice.  
  
"Well, I need to step out and grab one of my books. I don't want her to wake up alone. Would you be able to stay and keep an eye on her until she awakens?"  
  
"Of course, Severus. No trouble at all."  
  
"I shall return shortly."  
  
She heard the sound of the entrance to her rooms opening and closing. Than the sounds of footsteps approaching her door. Hermione decided that it was best to feign sleep. If he decided to attack her, she had the element of surprise. And he seemed less likely to do anything if she wasn't conscious to experience it.  
  
The door to her room opened, and the potions teacher walked in. She could see him through the slits in her eyes, and she dared not move. Standing by the doorway, he looked back at her. He looked like he was considering something. After a few minutes, he walked to her bedside, and grabbed for something on her bedside table. A few moments later, she had to use all the willpower she had not to flinch as something came into contact with her forehead. She could tell a cool cloth had been placed there, and Korun leaned over to whisper in her ear.  
  
"You're a smart one, mudblood." He spoke. Did he know she was awake? She kept still. "But I promise you that it still stands. You tell anyone, and I will kill her." She still did not move. "Oh open your eyes. Your attempts to act unconscious are pathetic." Hermione still did not move. She felt something lightly touch her temple, and trace down her face while he continued to whisper in her ear.  
  
"You know, I enjoyed you. And I wouldn't mind having you again." He whispered. His finger continued down her chin, her throat, to her collarbone. "What do you say? It could be fun if you let it." The door to the entrance of her rooms opened again, and Severus approached the door.  
  
"Thank you for staying Korun." Severus said. "You'll find her lesson plans on your desk. I stopped by there to drop them off."  
  
"Thank you, Headmaster." Korun said, looking back over to Hermione before leaving the rooms all together. Severus sat down with the book he brought with him. There were a few minutes of silence as he opened his book and began to read.  
  
"Are you going to tell me what's bothering you?" He finally spoke up. Hermione opened her eyes slightly. She looked back at him, deep in thought.  
  
"Bring me Robin, and I will." She replied.  
  
A/N:  
  
Again, thank you to all who reviewed (Lisa, Chani, Bitc-of-da-world, and tulipsaside).  
  
Bitc-of-da-world: It's one of those threats that sometimes is taken seriously by a person who for one reason or another cannot think of the logic of the threat properly. Although by the time Korun finds out that Hermione told, it would be harder to carry out the threat, the attack may have clouded her judgment.  
  
~@~Aras~@~ 


	13. Chapter 12

Severus raised an eyebrow at the request, but granted it nonetheless. He got up from the seat he was in, putting his book down on a nearby table, and walked to the fireplace. Picking up some floo powder, he threw it in. "Professor Una." He called out.  
  
Within seconds, the fire lit up green, and Robin appeared. "Yes Headmaster? Is Hermione ok?" She asked with barely concealed anxiety.  
  
"That's what I want to find out. Will you come to her rooms?" Severus asked.  
  
"I'll be there in a jiffy." Robin said. The fire turned back to its original colour, before turning green once again as Robin appeared. "Is she awake?"  
  
"Yup." Hermione said groggily, relieved that she used the floo network rather than the hallways. Korun would probably have suspected something if she was headed this way. He would have at least asked why she was headed for the rooms.  
  
Upon hearing Hermione's voice, Robin turned and rushed to her bedside. "Oh the gods. Hermione, I was so worried." She hugged Hermione tightly.  
  
"Robin. . .need. . .air!" Hermione gasped.  
  
"Sorry." Robin said, loosening her grip, and taking the seat that Severus had indicated for her. "How are you feeling?"  
  
"It's hard to say. I'm hoping to feel better after this." Hermione said.  
  
"Now that we're all here," Severus said, "perhaps you would tell me what happened."  
  
Hermione lowered her eyes to her hands, which were folded in her lap. Taking a deep breath, she began bluntly, surprising herself. "Korun raped me." She said plainly. The silence in the room made her tense and even more anxious, and she hugged herself. Looking up at Severus, she continued. "I was helping him with his potions yesterday, Severus. We were testing it after the final modifications, and he used the effects of the potion to attack me."  
  
Looking at Robin, she saw the disbelief flicker in her eyes. "Excuse me?" Robin asked standing up. "Is this your idea of a joke?"  
  
Hermione looked at her in shock. "Why the hell would I joke about a thing like this?" She asked in anger.  
  
"Because, Hermione, Korun told me about what happened a last night. He came immediately after you left his office. Saying that you made a pass at him while you were working and he rejected you." Robin said. "And than you told him that he would pay for it because no one rejects a friend of Harry Potter's. Besides, who wouldn't believe a war hero?" She continued with a hiss. "You are one sick human being."  
  
"Than why did he tell Severus that he hadn't seen me since lunch yesterday?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Maybe he was hoping that you would come to your senses and be reasonable." Robin replied, sneering. "Looks like he was expecting way too much." With that, Robin stormed to the door of the room, and left with a slam of the door.  
  
After Robin's abrupt departure, Hermione remained staring in shock at the door.  
  
"Hermione." Severus called gently, and in barely controlled anger. "I'll need you to give me all the details." Hermione came out of her shocked state and looked at him. Eyes downcast, she nodded her agreement.  
  
"We were in the potions lab," she began shakily. "We've been working on a potion that would aid in telekinesis. Yesterday, the experiments appeared to be a success, and he decided to be the test subject for the finished product." Taking a breath, she continued. "He called my quill from across the room, and it went to him. Deciding that I should record the observations, I walked to the parchment when he reminded me that I would need a quill. I turned back to get it, but he held out his hand, and. . .and. . ." Her shaking increased.  
  
Not knowing what to do, Severus reached out to hold her hand, thinking that any other contact may result in the same reaction that she had given him earlier in the evening. "Take the time you need, Hermione." He said. Pushing her would have only made her tense.  
  
"And my wand flew out of my pocket." She said. "How could I have been so careless?" She asked quietly. Since her eyes were still looking down, she missed the look of confusion and anger come across Severus' face.  
  
"What are you blaming yourself for?" He asked.  
  
Hermione looked up. "I've been through war for so many years, have been through so much training. I should have had a better hold on my wand. It shouldn't have been taken so easily from me. I should have been better prepared." Some of the old loathing returned to her voice, head bending back down.  
  
"I will not have this, Hermione." Severus said, sitting on the bed beside her, taking her chin in his hands and gently pushing her to look into his eyes. "As much as you wish you could, you don't know what people are going to do. They are unpredictable and can do things that are completely out of their appeared character." He held eye contact with her. "Understand?" He asked.  
  
She nodded, sniffling slightly as she held his gaze. "I feel so dirty." She whispered. "How can you bare to touch something like me?"  
  
He said nothing, not releasing his hold on her chin, and slowly inching his face to her own. He gently brushed his lips against hers, and she gasped in surprise. Backing away slightly, their eyes locked as he came closer to her again. "Because you are not dirty. You are intelligent, although at times, too trusting. You care, and you're beautiful." Closing the distance, he applied more pressure on her lips, giving her a kiss that was chaste, yet something more than what was shared between friends.  
  
She gently pushed him away, and averted her gaze once again. "I'm sorry, Severus. I can't do this."  
  
He backed away, nodding his understanding, still seated at her side on the bed. "I'm sorry. It was inappropriate timing." He said. "Please, continue."  
  
Taking a deep breath, she remained silent. When it didn't seem like she would say anything, he decided to ask questions to get her talking again. "Where did it happen?" He asked. He didn't want her to relive this, but he would be sure the bastard would get what was coming to him.  
  
"In his office." She replied.  
  
"How did you two end up in his office?"  
  
"He used petrificus totalus to restrain me." She said. "Than he carried me in, and placed me on the desk." She said, still shaking.  
  
"And than?" Severus asked.  
  
Hermione couldn't take it. She couldn't get the words out, and finally broke down, holding her face in her hands. Against his better judgment, he reached for her again, and pulled her to him in a secure embrace. She tensed. "I won't hurt you." He whispered, and she eventually relaxed, bringing her arms around his waist. They sat like that for what felt like a long time, and her breathing began to steady. He loosened his grip on her, looked down at her face to see she had fallen asleep.  
  
~@~  
  
Severus had lowered Hermione down gently, and began to pace. He was furious. He didn't know what he was going to do. It would require thought, and. . .creativity. To think that he was betrayed by someone he thought he could sympathize with. Korun had hit where it hurt. He had been right at the beginning of the school year. Severus was ready to rip someone's throat out.  
  
But damn it all to hell if he wouldn't rip a little something else out while he was at it.  
  
There had to have been some planning in there. Any good potions master would know if a potion was a success or not simply by looking at it. They would never take the chance of testing on themselves unless they were absolutely certain.  
  
After all, they were not stupid.  
  
Planning was one of the things they did well. Potions masters were excellent strategists. Always the calculations had to be done, the ingredients examined before being put in, the timing checked and rechecked. But why was Korun so careless in the aftermath? Sure he had an alibi by going straight to Professor Una. But wouldn't it have been better to go to the Headmaster? Well, no actually. Considering that the Headmaster was also a former deatheater and knew the victim well. It wouldn't have been good for his story.  
  
In his pacings, he began to try and find the warning signs. What oddities in Korun's behaviour would have triggered something that he could have prevented the pain Hermione was going through right now. But not one came across.  
  
Until he thought about his trip to her rooms earlier. Before she broke down. Korun had looked worried, and he almost missed it completely. Just something in the expression. Granted, it was too late by then, but he hadn't given it a single thought. Than guilt ran through his mind.  
  
He'd left Korun ALONE in Hermione's rooms with her just a short while ago. He came back to find him hovering over her. What did he say to her? He must have known she was awake.  
  
He couldn't have done any physical harm to her this time. He would have been caught otherwise. Thinking of physical harm, he ran a charm on her that would indicate any wounds that would need to be healed. None showed, although there was a peculiar scar on her abdomen. He'd never seen it before. It looked like some Greek writing, but none that were familiar to him. When he cast the charm to heal the scar so that normal skin would grow in its place, he was surprised to see that nothing happened.  
  
The scar remained.  
  
He would ask Hermione later how the scar had gotten there (although it was obvious who had done it). He would give her a little time to come to grips with it. In the meantime. . .  
  
There was some ball ripping to be done.  
  
~@~  
  
"So you understand?" A voice whispered.  
  
"Completely. Is there anything else?" Another voice whispered.  
  
"Nothing until I tell you. Is everyone ready?"  
  
"Just about. And there may be a few more who want to join in." The voice chuckled.  
  
"Excellent. The guest of honour will be there. I've made sure of that."  
  
"The traitorous bastard will die. But when we're done with him, he'll wish we killed him sooner."  
  
A/N:  
  
I would like to apologize for the delay. The last few weeks have been hectic, and I haven't been able to get to work on this. Things have calmed down (for now).  
  
I also apologize for the short chapter.  
  
I'm also in need of beta reader. I've been told there are grammar and spelling mistakes in the story. Please keep in mind I'm a Canadian, and therefore use the Canadian spelling (example: Colour instead of color, honour instead of honor, mom instead of mum, and so forth). Please e-mail me or say so in a review.  
  
~@~Aras~@~ 


	14. Chapter 13

Reluctantly leaving Hermione's side, Severus put extra wards up on her rooms, and proceeded to his office via floo. He didn't want Korun to see that Hermione was alone again, so avoided walking through the hallways.  
  
What was he going to do about Korun?  
  
He would love to keep Korun around and do all the things that he had been envisioning since Hermione had first told him what had happened. But it wouldn't do Hermione any good. Nor would it really be a good idea to keep him near students. So, he would have to hand him over to the ministry. And unharmed, unfortunately. Wouldn't do good for the headmaster of a school to be arrested for assault and battery. Parents were already squeamish about him as headmaster anyway. But he had gotten so much support from the members of the Order of Pheonix. Not many would ignore that considering all its members had done and sacrificed for the wizarding world.  
  
Something didn't seem right. Korun, although an absolutely sick excuse for a human being, is very intelligent. There were too many things to go wrong with harming Hermione. It was too risky.  
  
And what the hell was with Robin? That was definitely an unexpected reaction. But Korun is her uncle. It's always hard to believe bad things about the people you thought you knew. But what reason would Hermione have to lie about something like this?  
  
Well, first order of business, a call to the ministry. "How unfortunate I can't rip him to pieces." Severus murmured to himself.  
  
~@~  
  
Korun made his way up to the Headmasters office as soon as he got his summons to do so. He knew exactly what this was about. After all, Robin came to him right away and confirmed what 'lies' Hermione would say about him. Severus would no doubt either have ministry officials there, or he would just attempt to kill him with his own hands.  
  
'No doubt he'd love to.' Korun thought.  
  
Korun had not been a true follower of Voldemort. Sure, he believed that only purebloods should be kept in the wizarding community, and those who could not accept their lower status should either be killed or thrown out of the wizarding world. But the rape and torture were completely unnecessary. Although, when he had a taste of it, it wasn't completely disgusting. It could be nice in moderation.  
  
Voldemort was a good strategist when it came to holding onto his followers, but when it came to actually putting his ideas into action, he was usually worse than that pet snake of his at avoiding to eat the victims afterwards. True, he was a traitor to Voldemort, more so after finding out what his lineage was. How dare he impersonate a pureblood wizard. The bastard got off easy in the end.  
  
But that wasn't important now. What was important was the fact that he would soon become the new leader of the way. It was he who would lead the wizarding world back on to the right track, and eliminate the mudbloods and half bloods that disgrace the name wizard. The time was drawing nearer. He'd been able to keep track of the more respectable wizards and witches who followed the way, and not so much the perversion. Those who were good in strategy, and loyal. They were idealistic, and could easily help to put a permanent barrier between wizard and muggle worlds. There would be no possible way for a muggle to enter, and no way a pureblood could leave. Muggles were the bad influence that helped to infect the twisted ideas that they could all cohabitate.  
  
Perhaps, however, he would allow a small indulgence when it was all over. Severus' whore proved to be rather entertaining.  
  
"Antidisestablishmentarianism." Korun said, shaking his head at the password. At least students wouldn't have been able to visit him easily. . .not that they'd want to. He made his way up the spiral steps, and opened the door to the Headmaster's office. Surprisingly enough, it appeared that he would leave the castle unharmed today, as two ministry officials awaited his arrival with the Headmaster.  
  
"You called for me, Severus?" Korun asked with feigned ignorance.  
  
"Do not address me so informally, Professor Tensil." Severus snapped. The two ministry officials looked at him with hardened eyes.  
  
"Have a seat, Professor." The first one said, indicating the seat in front of Severus' desk. After Korun sat, the auror approached him. "I am Auror Weasley. And this," He continued, pointing to the other, "is Auror Creevey."  
  
"Nice to meet you." Korun said, sounding bored and rolling his eyes. "What is the meaning of this, Sev. . .I mean, Headmaster?"  
  
"You have been accused of raping and physically assaulting one of your colleagues. These men are here to take you to Azkaban to await your trial." Severus said.  
  
"Really, no administering the Vertaserum?" Korun asked.  
  
Severus snorted. "Would you have thought I would have forgotten your own immunity to Vertaserum, Korun?" He said angrily.  
  
"You know that immunity doesn't last forever unless it's maintained, Severus." Korun explained. "After all, it's been over a year since I've had my last dose. Surely a stronger dose would be effective."  
  
Severus was not convinced. But it was not his decision. Creevey spoke up. "We could give it a try." He said, much to the disbelief of Weasley.  
  
"Excuse us a moment." Weasley said, pulling Creevey to the side. "Colin, he still has that history of immunity to Vertaserum. It would probably not be effective." He hissed.  
  
"Bill, he still gets prisoner rights." Colin countered. "How effective do you think they'll see us as doing our job if we don't do it right? I'm worried about Hermione just as much as you are. But we still have to follow procedure."  
  
Reluctantly, Bill nodded. Both men turned to Korun and Severus. Severus looked like he could cast an unforgivable at any moment. "We will administer the stronger concentration of Vertaserum." Bill said.  
  
"I will prepare some." Severus said, not taking his eyes off Korun.  
  
"That would not be a good idea." Colin said. "Since you have a conflict of interest, Headmaster."  
  
Severus' face hardened even more. "Very well." He said after a while of thought. "But Professor Granger should be in the room if she desires it."  
  
"Agreed." Bill said. "I will send for the dosage this evening. We shall reconvene here tomorrow after dinner. In the meantime, Korun, you are officially under house arrest. You are not to leave your quarters for any reason, and you are not to have any contact with anyone except for ministry officials."  
  
"Very well." Korun replied calmly. "Until tomorrow, Headmaster." And he was escorted to his rooms.  
  
~@~  
  
"What?!?" Hermione asked, shooting straight up in bed.  
  
"Hermione calm down." Severus said, getting up to make sure she didn't leave her bed.  
  
"How can I calm down? Now he knows I told. He might do something to Robin." She said, panicked, and trying to get up. She was pushed down as gently as Severus could manage it.  
  
"He's under house arrest until the interrogation, Hermione." Severus said calmly. Her struggles against him decreased slightly. "He won't be able to do anything to anyone. I'm guessing now you never told me because of a threat to Professor Una?"  
  
"No, I was worried about Robin because he might do something nice to her." Hermione said.  
  
"Sarcasm does not fit you." Severus said, sitting on the edge of her bed. At least she had stopped trying to get up. "Hermione. Professor Una is Korun's niece."  
  
"But she only said he was like an uncle to her." Hermione said, thinking back to their conversation before this mess.  
  
"Well, it is quite literal." Severus replied, wondering why Professor Una would only hint at the truth. "I was wondering if you wished to be at the interrogation, Hermione."  
  
"I don't know if I can face him again." She replied.  
  
"It might help you get through this. Knowing that he was going to get what was coming to him." Severus replied.  
  
"He might not." Hermione replied. "You mentioned he had an immunity to Vertaserum. What if this doesn't work?"  
  
"I promise, Hermione. I will make sure that he is punished for what he has done to you." Severus said, clasping her hand in his, staring at them. Hermione could only nod, also lowering her eyes to stare. She took a deep, shuddering breath.  
  
"I want to be there." She said. And he squeezed her hand in reassurance.  
  
~@~  
  
The next evening came, and dinner had just finished. Bill and Colin brought Korun to Severus' office. Hermione sat in a chair beside the Headmaster, tensing when she saw Korun enter. Severus, not looking over, reached for her hand in a show of support. She relaxed slightly.  
  
"Ah, Professor Granger. Fancy seeing you again." Korun said as he was seated in the chair for interrogation.  
  
"I received the Vertaserum this morning." Colin announced. "It has been in my possession since, and therefore, has not been tampered with." Bill nodded his agreement, having been told of its arrival and been with him most of the day. "Bill has also conducted tests to determine that it is, in fact, Vertaserum. It's concentration is at 1000 parts per million." Severus and Korun nodded, and Korun was given an individual dose. After a few moments, his eyes glazed over, and the interrogation began.  
  
"What is your full name?" Bill asked.  
  
"Korun Ugene Tensil." He replied.  
  
"And your age?"  
  
"42."  
  
"Were you a spy for the ministry of magic?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"All things seem to be in order." Colin said. Bill nodded his agreement.  
  
"Did you attack Professor Hermione Granger?" Bill asked.  
  
There was a tense silence in the room before his answer. "No." Korun finally said.  
  
"Did you rape Professor Hermione Granger?" Bill asked.  
  
"No." Korun said.  
  
"That's not true!" Hermione screamed out, jumping from her seat. Severus pulled her back down, not believing what he was hearing.  
  
"Have you ever thought of attacking Professor Hermione Granger?" Bill asked.  
  
A moment of silence. "Yes." He finally said.  
  
"When?"  
  
"When I first began as a teacher. I still feel the prejudice after being under Voldemort's power for so long." Korun said, voice level and monotone. "I have been trying to fight the prejudice by working with her."  
  
"And do you feel it has helped?"  
  
"Yes." Korun replied.  
  
"Well, I guess that would be it then." Bill said sadly. "Except, I'm afraid, Hermione, that I have to follow procedure when it comes to false accusations of this nature."  
  
"What?" Hermione exclaimed.  
  
"Hold on a second, Weasley." Severus said. He looked at Korun for a moment. From the looks of it, Korun seemed to be completely under the Vertaserum's influence. But there was no way that Hermione was lying. He could feel it. Looking at Hermione with eyes that he hoped said 'trust me', Severus turned back to the two aurors. "Administer Vertaserum to Professor Granger as well."  
  
Hermione was shocked for a moment, but knowing that it would bring out a conflicting story of what happened, it may also bring out the truth. But she's never had Vertaserum before in such a large concentration. Could she remain conscious during the questioning.  
  
"Very well, Headmaster." Bill said. "Hermione, please sit in this chair."  
  
Hermione got up from where she was seated beside Severus, and took her new place. Bill administered an individual dose, and waited for it to take hold. A few minutes later, it looked like she wouldn't last long.  
  
"What is your full name?"  
  
"Hermione Precilia Granger."  
  
"And your age?"  
  
"20."  
  
"Did you make Polyjuice potion in your second year?" Bill asked, hearing the story from Ron, and smiling at the memory. Severus looked slightly startled.  
  
"Yes." She replied, eyes beginning to close. Colin cast a screening spell to make sure that she would be able to receive medical attention in time. He called Madam Pomfrey from the hospital wing, and quietly told her the happenings so she could be prepared.  
  
"Were you attacked by Korun Tensil?"  
  
"Yes." She said.  
  
"Did Korun Tensil rape you?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Bill and Colin couldn't understand why the stories were conflicting. Severus, however, had a couple of ideas. Ones that would need exploring once Hermione got better. She would no doubt need a few days, considering the level of concentration she was just given.  
  
"Did he display any behaviours that would lead you to believe you were in danger?" Bill asked.  
  
"N-no." Hermione said weakly. Her eyes were beginning to close. Severus could tell she was fighting to remain conscious. She swayed slightly, shaking with the effort to remain upright, and than began to fall off the chair. Luckily, Bill was able to catch her. Severus got up quickly, and picked her up.  
  
"I'm taking her to the hospital wing." He said, going to the fireplace and using the floo connection.  
  
Bill and Colin looked at the glazed over Korun for a moment, trying to figure out what the hell was going on.  
  
A/N:  
  
Sorry about the long wait between chapters. I'm working two jobs right now and am usually so exhausted by the end of it that I just want to pass out. One of them finishes at the end of the month, though, and than I can pick up another one in September. I did add a few things to this chapter, and the next one should be up sometime this week.  
  
Also, with Nate, I was just venting. I don't really care if people say my story sucks or whatnot. I was pissed off at the name-calling. It's an immature display of character. I know I can be an asshole at times, but strangers aren't supposed to know that!!  
  
Anywhoo, I don't know if there are any Sweet Teeth readers reading this story as well. Good news. . .a sequel is in the works. Sequels are hard though. Most of the ideas are put into the original. It may take a bit longer to get the first few chapters and a direction written.  
  
And now, my thanks to my beta readers: 


	15. Chapter 14

Severus arrived in the Infirmary with an unconscious and shallowly breathing Hermione. He looked more panicked than the mediwitch ever remembered seeing him. Though, one look at Hermione would explain the whole reason why. It was clear that this girl had a possibility of not making it.  
  
Severus set Hermione down on the nearest cot as gently as he possibly could. "What happened?" Poppy asked, checking her vitals.  
  
"She's had a dose of very concentrated Vertaserum." Severus replied. "It was meant for Korun who has a tolerance of it." Guilt was all over his face. It was he who had volunteered for Hermione to take the potion herself to prove that what she had said was true. He should have had them order a normal dose for her. If anything happened to her. . .  
  
'Now's not the time to be thinking of it.' Severus thought. 'All that matters is that she makes it.'  
  
"I'm going to try a filtering spell to work through her bloodstream, but I'm afraid a lot of the potion has been absorbed into her cells." Poppy said, not looking all that hopeful. "I'm afraid that we might have to be prepared-"  
  
"Just do what you have to!" Severus snapped at her. "We're wasting valuable time by speaking."  
  
Normally, Poppy was not one to take that attitude. But she would deal with the Headmaster later. For now, he had a point. She began the filtration spell, amazed at how much she had actually retrieved from her bloodstream. She was about to dispose of it when Severus stopped her.  
  
"Keep that for me." He said. He shook his head at her questioning eye, and motioned for her to continue her work. At this point, Hermione's lips were beginning to turn slightly blue. Poppy placed the residue into a container, and turned back to her patient.  
  
"We need to introduce a diluter into her bloodstream to help take care of the concentration in the cells." She said. "But I don't have any in stock."  
  
"What about an antihangover potion." Severus suggested.  
  
The mediwitch thought a moment. "It just might work. Some of the properties of Vertaserum are similar to alcohol." She quickly walked to her cabinet, and retrieved the potion. Severus positioned himself behind Hermione, lifting the upper half of her body to help pour the liquid down her throat. Her skin felt cold. Poppy came back with the vial, and poured it down, forcing her to swallow it.  
  
Gently, Severus let Hermione back down on the cot. They saw no improvement in her visible condition. Poppy began to place more scanning spells over her. "Her heart rate is through the roof!" She exclaimed. Her breathing was still quite laboured.  
  
'Please, Hermione.' Severus thought, watching the young witch struggle through. Suddenly, the heart monitoring spell alarmed.  
  
Hermione's heart had stopped.  
  
"NO!" Severus yelled. "Do something!"  
  
Poppy began to use some heart massaging techniques. It wasn't working. Hermione's skin began to go even paler as the cold took over. Her lips were becoming bluer. After an unsuccessful attempt massaging her heart, Poppy pulled out her wand and tried to use a few spells to shock it back into a beat.  
  
Once. . .  
  
Twice. . .  
  
Three times. . .  
  
Finally, after no change in the condition, Poppy lowered her wand. Her expression was absolutely pained as she looked at Severus and shook her head.  
  
"Oh gods, no." He whispered, looking at the form on the bed. "It cannot be." He ran to her bedside, grabbing her hand. "Come on Hermione. Come on. You can pull through. Just work through it. I know you can do it. You're too stubborn to die."  
  
He shook off the mediwitch's hand. "Keep trying."  
  
"Severus."  
  
"Keep trying!" He snapped. When it didn't seem that she would move, he moved over the figure lying on the bed. He began to perform muggle CPR, forcing air into her lungs and pushing to get her heart beat going again. It seemed like forever he was trying, but nothing changed.  
  
"Please come back." Severus cried in an uncharacteristic show of emotion. "Please." He grabbed her shoulders, lifting her off the bed. "You can't give up." He began to shake her as he had done when she had almost cast the killing curse on herself. Finally, he hugged the now frigid figure to himself, clinging onto her so hard he feared something would break between them. "Please." He whispered into her hair. "I love you."  
  
Suddenly, Hermione's body spasmed, and she took in a deep breath. Her eyes popped wide open, and her breathing became erratic. "Hermione?" Severus asked in disbelief.  
  
Poppy pushed him aside and lowered her back on the cot. Checking her vitals, she looked back at the Headmaster, remains of tears in her eyes resulted from the display of emotion from the usually cold and aloof Headmaster. "I don't want to give you any false hope." She said. "But she might make it through this."  
  
Severus smiled, keeping his eyes fixed on Hermione as Poppy worked to keep the cells disposing of the potion. It was hours later when Hermione was sleeping comfortably in the cot.  
  
~@~  
  
A dark figure stood vigil over Hermione for the rest of the night. Another figure entered the room, slowly approaching.  
  
"Headmaster?" Bill asked.  
  
"Poppy believes she will be all right." Severus replied, not taking his eyes off of her.  
  
"You should get some sleep." Bill said. "It's been an eventful night."  
  
"I will not leave her." Severus said. "Ever."  
  
"I'm sorry." Bill said. Severus turned his head, taking his eyes off of Hermione for the first time since she had regained her vitals. He had a questioning look on his face. "I should have had a lighter concentration brought instead of giving her the other. I was surprised that Korun could get that kind of dosage and end up with nothing more than a headache."  
  
"And where is Korun?" Severus asked, face hardening by the mere mention of the wizard.  
  
"He is under house arrest until we can figure out why there was such a discrepancy in the two stories." Bill replied. "But he will be kept away from Hermione."  
  
"I have a few theories as to why the stories were so opposite." Severus said. "I'll be investigating them. Will I be able to get your assistance so that the results of the investigation will not be questionable?"  
  
"Yes." Bill replied. "Of course."  
  
"Good." Severus replied, looking back to Hermione. Bill made to leave the infirmary when he was stopped by the Headmaster. "Do not blame yourself, Mr Weasley. The fault is mine."  
  
"Headmaster?"  
  
Severus looked back at him. "I was the one who volunteered her to take it, despite how concentrated I knew it was." He looked to Hermione again. "I shouldn't have made the offer. I wanted to prevent her name from being drug through the mud."  
  
"I won't let you take all the blame." Bill said, walking out of the infirmary without another word.  
  
~@~  
  
CRACK!  
  
Bill grabbed Colin from behind, forcing him against the stone wall. "How could you?!?" He cried. "Why did you do it?"  
  
"Do what?" Colin asked, checking for damage at the back of his head.  
  
"Don't act all fucking innocent, Colin. You were always better at potions than me. Why didn't you stop us from giving the potion to Hermione?" Bill said, absolutely angered at the innocent play by Colin.  
  
"And you would have me second guess a potions master while he's in the room?" Colin asked. "And Snape! Do you think I have a death wish?  
  
"That's no excuse, and you know it." Bill said. "Internal Investigations will hear about this."  
  
"No they won't." A figure in the dark said. Bill turned to face a wand. "Imperio."  
  
~@~  
  
"Severus!" Hermione gasped, waking up suddenly.  
  
Severus rushed to her side. "I'm here."  
  
Hermione looked at him, panic filled her eyes. "It's starting again."  
  
Thinking that he meant she could feel the effects of the over dosage, Severus scanned her body. Finding little left in her bloodstream, he looked up at her confused. "What's starting again, Hermione?"  
  
"The Deatheaters!"  
  
A/N:  
  
Let me emphasize this.  
  
I'm very very very very very very very very sorry. I've been having too many problems with this so called wonderful thing called technology. First, my Internet goes down, then my computer dies on me, then I can't write anything on my father's computer in fear that he would delete it. Then I have to get my work back onto my new hard drive, and then I work every day for almost a month. It sucks, but I'm hoping to catch up now that things are back to normal.  
  
What is normal anyway?  
  
I don't know. But I would like to thank all my very patient readers.  
  
Snuffles: I want to see Snape do some ball ripping as well. Am I being cruel to Hermione or what?  
  
Morag: It's not overly happy, but I think I might be getting depressing. Ah well, it all fits well later.  
  
Celeste: I changed the last chapter a bit. Not very much. But I hope that this chapter is an improvement for you.  
  
ChishionoTenshi: Thank you. It's hard keeping Snape in character sometimes.  
  
Kylaia: There are a couple of theories that I'm toying with. I thought that I'd introduce them later and kind of see which one looks more realistic.  
  
Sakura-Star-66: I'm sorry about the long wait. I feel really bad about it.  
  
And a big thanks to my betas:  
  
Rebelplayboybunny  
  
Sandra  
  
Michelle 


	16. Chapter 15

Severus had begun the needed work on his theories for the conflicting stories once Hermione was given the OK from Poppy to leave the Hospital Wing a few days after the interrogation. She was under strict orders to 'take it easy', which Severus interpreted as 'keep your ass in bed'. He had even placed a spell on her chambers to let him know if she left her bed. Although, after a few times of arriving just as she came out of the bathroom, he added another charm to give her some time before being alerted. He only added the charm after she near hexed him to bits the third time he arrived to scold her. She was becoming restless with so little activity. But she had to rest.  
  
While waiting for Bill to arrive in the lab, he contemplated his reaction towards Hermione's near demise. And the truth had come out - he said those three words he thought he would never say. And he had meant them. Now, whether Hermione had heard him or not, he wasn't sure. But she had to have some suspicions after his more than friendly actions after the rape.  
  
That kiss.  
  
He just let go and did what his heart was pulling him to do without thinking. Could the timing have been worse? If only he had told or shown her sooner. If only he hadn't been so stubborn and denied it so much. Now he didn't know what to do. As much as he hated to admit it, Korun had been right. He had it bad.  
  
His musings had been interrupted by a knock on the laboratory door. "Professor?" Bill called.  
  
"Enter." Severus said. As the Auror approached the table, Bill asked, "What theories do you have thus far?"  
  
"Well, for starters, I believe that Korun still has a certain immunity for Veritaserum. Even though he claims to no longer maintain it, I wouldn't trust him as far as I could throw him."  
  
"Very possible." Bill said, taking out a pad of paper and a pen to write down everything they discussed. Severus looked at the items. "Muggle manufactured. They have some really good ideas when it comes to organization. I was surprised. My father always said that they were very handy." Severus nodded.  
  
"Secondly, it's possible that he had someone tamper with his memories. Veritaserum forces the drinker to tell the truth as they know it. If his memories were altered, he would be able to hide the truth without making it seem as if he's hidden anything." Severus continued. Bill wrote that idea down as well.  
  
"Another is that the Veritaserum was tampered with before we received it, or before it was administered." Severus continued. "I have requested that Poppy keep the residue that she retrieved from Hermione's blood stream in her possession."  
  
"Why is that, Headmaster?" Bill asked, receiving a glare from his former teacher.  
  
"Think, Weasley." Severus snapped. "Wouldn't you say there is a 'conflict of interest' in my case as Creevy put it?"  
  
Bill, realizing the stupidity of his question nodded. "Someone could accuse you of tampering with the sample to find incriminating evidence against Korun."  
  
"Very good, Weasley." Severus replied sarcastically. "A brain that works among the ministry. It's truly a rare thing." He almost laughed at the pathetic glare Bill shot back at him.  
  
"It's possible that they'd say that you were doing it to curry favour with the community. Capturing death eaters and saving yourself." Bill thought out loud, writing it down. 'Or,' he thought. "Sir." Bill said. "What exactly is the nature of your relationship with Hermione?"  
  
"We are colleagues, and friends." Severus replied, unable to effectively conceal the disappointment in his voice.  
  
He felt a hand clasp his shoulder. "I understand." Bill replied. "I won't pry." Severus nodded in appreciation. "How much residue is there to work with?"  
  
"Enough for a dozens of experiments. Which should be adequate to finding anything suspicious." Severus replied. "Let's get to work. Any more theories, and we can throw them on that list." He got up from his stool, and summoned the mediwitch to bring the residue from Hermione's blood stream.  
  
~@~  
  
"Bed! Now!" Severus snapped. Out of boredom over a few days, Hermione had worked past his spells on her room, dressed, and walked down to the lab to find Severus and Bill working.  
  
"Severus. I'm fine." Hermione said. "I want to help, and I feel a lot better."  
  
"Hermione. Get to bed." Severus said, more calmly. "Or I'll take you back myself."  
  
"I'll go if you go to your own and sleep." Hermione said, crossing her arms to her chest in an act of defiance. "You both look like you need to rest as well. The dark circles under your eyes are starting to make you look as if you've been in a fist fight."  
  
"I am not negotiating with you. Be reasonable, Hermione." Severus said. "Let us handle this."  
  
"I can help."  
  
"Yes, you can." Bill chimed in. Severus glared at him, and Hermione smiled at the show of support. "For starters, you can go back to bed so we don't have to worry about you getting hurt again." Severus smirked at him in amusement, and turned to see Hermione's jaw drop.  
  
"William Oscar Weasley!" Hermione said, exasperated.  
  
"You're in trouble now, Weasley. She used the full name." Severus whispered, not trying to hide his amusement. Hermione shot him a glare.  
  
"You can't keep me locked away forever ("Pity." Severus muttered) to keep me from getting hurt. If you want me to get my life back, you have to let me take a few risks." Hermione said.  
  
"You can take a few risks, Hermione." Severus replied. "As soon as Madam Pomfrey says you are 100 percent." He got up from his stool and walked to her. "You're going back to bed now." He said, grabbing her hand to escort her back. She tried to pull her hand away, but was pulled up against him. Next thing she knew, she was slung over his shoulder, heading in the direction of her rooms.  
  
"I don't see how this will improve my condition. And what would the students think of the Headmaster carrying the Arithmancy professor over his shoulder like a barbarian?" Hermione said.  
  
"Well, if you stayed in your room or at least went back without a fight, I would let you use your own legs. For now, mine will have to do." Severus replied. He got to her rooms, and muttered the password. When he entered the bedroom, he placed her back on her feet, only to sweep her up to cradle her in his arms, and place her on the bed.  
  
"There's nothing I can do and no one to talk to. You haven't been around much and Robin still isn't speaking to me. I asked a few of the other teachers to come by and visit, but they said they are under strict orders to leave me so I can rest. I don't understand it And with you working so hard on this investigation, I feel so useless just sitting here." She muttered. Severus sat down on the bed beside her. "I only want to help."  
  
Severus grabbed her hand, feeling slightly guilty at not stopping by and keeping her company. The investigation had taken up so much time, and they had little of it left. The sooner Korun was out of the castle and locked up, the better. "You have helped, and you don't know it." He said. Hermione looked at him in confusion. He sighed. "Hermione, I have been so worried about you. It's been so long since I've seen such a fire in your eyes, such a determination to do something, besides hide yourself away from everyone and everything. It's good to see that you're becoming a bit more like yourself."  
  
"And the first thing that I choose to do that doesn't involve hiding, you lock me away from." Hermione whispered.  
  
"We have to make sure that this investigation goes smoothly. So that there isn't a shadow of a doubt of what has happened." Severus explained. "Since you have formally accused Korun of attacking you, aiding in the investigation besides testimonial could result in suspicion of tampering. Even my own involvement there could be some risk. Not as much as there would be with you, but considering the amount of evidence that we currently have, we cannot risk too much."  
  
Hermione nodded finally. "I understand. When can I leave my prison?" She asked flippantly.  
  
Severus smirked. "As soon as Poppy gives the OK, as I said." He got up from the bed, and made his way to the door.  
  
"Severus?" He turned around. "Will you come visit later? There's something I want to speak with you about."  
  
"If it's not too late, I will come by." Severus replied. "Perhaps dinnertime. In the meantime. . ." He grabbed a book off her shelf, handing it to her. Hermione took it and nodded, and he left her rooms.  
  
~@~  
  
"This is odd." Bill said as Severus entered the lab once more.  
  
"What is?" Severus asked, approaching the bench.  
  
"I was examining the residue from Hermione's blood stream." He began, muttering an incantation. The residue sample turned a pale shade of red. "Although the concentration is high, looking at Hermione's blood sample, her body shouldn't have had such a violent reaction to the potion."  
  
Severus stared at the red light. "Perhaps it was an allergic reaction. It's possible that a lower concentration may not produce a noticeable reaction, but the larger dose may have pushed it to manifest itself."  
  
"I was thinking the same thing. But I looked at the blood sample again, and there was no evidence of an allergic reaction." Bill said, not looking away from the sample. "Could there be a possibility of added ingredients that may have caused a near fatal reaction?"  
  
"It's possible." Severus replied. "I would need to filter out some or all of the ingredients and examine them separately. But even if there was an extra or missing ingredient, it would have had some effect on Korun." Both men were silent as different possibilities ran through their heads. It seemed that every one of their ideas would run into a brick wall. "I think I will need to speak with Hermione about the events once again."  
  
"Do you think she's ready to talk about it?" Bill asked.  
  
"I'm not sure. But I think it would be a good idea to use a pensive. I'm not sure what I'm looking for, but I'm sure that it would be a good idea to have the clearest picture possible." Severus replied. He thought back to the scar he had tried and failed to heal on her torso. He wondered if it was still there. "It's about dinnertime. I think it best if we take a break. We may come out with new ideas."  
  
"Of course, Headmaster. Are you going straight to the Great Hall?" Bill asked.  
  
"No. Actually, I will be spending dinner with Hermione. I believe that her defiance is an act of boredom." Severus replied.  
  
"Aren't you worried about the students acting up?" Bill asked with a smile.  
  
"Not at all." Severus said. "After all, I have my eyes on everything. It's a neat spell that I found years ago. It helps me to catch students off guard. I believe it was how Albus had seemed so damn omniscient in his years as headmaster here."  
  
"So that's how the old dog did it." Bill muttered. "I sure do miss him."  
  
"As do I." Severus said, making his way to the door. "I will set up the wards so it will only recognize yourself and I. No sense in allowing the experiments to be out in the open, waiting to be tampered with."  
  
"Of course Headmaster. Tell Hermione that I say Hi." Severus put up the wards, and both left the room.  
  
~@~  
  
"So he hasn't a clue, has he?" A voice from a robed figure asked as Bill entered his chambers.  
  
"Not one. He's hit a brick wall. Led him right to it." Bill answered, walking to the figure and kneeling before it.  
  
"Very good. What's the traitor up to now?"  
  
"He's spending his time with Hermione." Bill replied. "He says that he will extract Hermione's memories into a pensive to see if he can get any more details that may assist him."  
  
"Ah. By the time he realizes what. . ." The voice stopped as Bill began to struggle on the floor. Falling into the fetal position, he began to scream as his form was changing. When it was over and done with, Colin Creevy stood in the place where 'Bill' had been only moments before.  
  
"Damnit. Did it have to be that painful?" Colin asked, brushing his robes off.  
  
"It could have been worse." The robed figure said, lowering the hood and revealing the identity. "I could have made it rather than uncle Korun." Robin said. "I probably would have poisoned you. After all, you are the same as her." A struggle started to sound at the back of the room. "Lumos."  
  
The real Bill Weasley was chained to the wall, gagged and silenced with a charm. Robin approached him. "Aww. Bill." She said, running a finger down his cheek. He forced his face away form her touch. "If you were more cooperative, we wouldn't have to bind you. You could've been involved with the fun. But no. You would never do anything that would help to purify our world from mudbloods. Your damn family is so muggle loving." She spit in his face. "It makes me sick."  
  
"Now Robin." Korun said, coming into the room. "Be nice to our guests. After all, without them we wouldn't be able to keep an eye on Severus' progress."  
  
"What about your connection to the mudblood?" Robin asked. "You could keep an eye on him that way."  
  
"Not with the way things are going. He's so obsessed with having me sent to Azkaban that he's not around her as often." Korun replied. He then turned to Colin. "A pensive, you say."  
  
"Yes, Korun." Colin replied, bowing before him. Robin eyed him suspiciously.  
  
"Why do you trust him so, Uncle. He's below us and is not deserving of it." Her look of disgust went from Bill to Colin.  
  
"Ah, my dear." Korun said, turning to his niece. "It is because he accepts that his place is to serve us. And I do so love an obedient servant." He smiled. "Tell me more."  
  
"He's hoping to get the details of the attack on Hermione. Hoping to find something that would make a difference in his experimental findings." Colin said. "I'm curious. Why did you revive her? She's an unpredictable variable, therefore a threat. Even came by the lab today after getting past Snape's wards."  
  
"Because she is his weakness. I thought that a quick death would be satisfactory. But to draw it out would be so much more rewarding." Korun replied, walking to the bar and pouring himself a drink. "He has a fierce need to protect her. And just before the connection with her would have expired, I found that she is something that he treasures most in the world. I want to torture and kill her in front of him. It is simply one of the best ways to break him."  
  
"So you'll wait until you kill her to kill him." Colin said, smiling. "I like it."  
  
Korun turned to him. "Oh you simple creature." He said, walking casually towards the auror. "It's not a simple matter of killing him quite yet. Not physically anyway. I will allow him to live for a bit, knowing that the one spark of light in his life is extinguished. I will have him begging for death before I finally put him out."  
  
"Even better."  
  
"Is there anything else?" Korun asked, sipping at his drink. Colin remembered one detail of the evening that had him extremely worried.  
  
"Snape says that there is a spell that helps him to observe students." Colin said. "It's possible that he could find out about what we're doing here as well."  
  
"It's possible." Korun said, holding his drink up to the firelight. "But it's doubtful that he'll get beyond the wards on this room. Robin is so handy with charms."  
  
"Thank you, uncle." Robin said. "I have warded this room to appear to be a holding cell for uncle Korun. In reality, it shows him with his guards, but no direct observation is able to penetrate them."  
  
"What happens if he questions his inability to check in on this room?" Colin asked.  
  
"Good question, Colin." Korun said. "One I'm sure that you'll be able to answer. You are, after all, quite intelligent for a lower life form."  
  
Bowing again, Colin replied in the affirmative before leaving the room.  
  
"Ask your question, Robin." Korun said, turning to his niece.  
  
"I know I should have asked you this before, but why not use the same spell the headmaster uses? Why have a connection to Granger at all?"  
  
"Simply because the user of the spell must have absolute mind control in order to not be driven mad. Although I do possess a great deal of concentration, I do not want to unnecessarily risk losing my mind." Korun replied. "Besides, it's more fun this way."  
  
~@~  
  
"So you'll allow me?" Severus asked Hermione.  
  
"I think it's better this way. I'm not ready to talk about it right now, and later when I'm ready to confront what has happened, I have the tools to use ready." Hermione replied. Severus grabbed the pensive off the shelf, and brought it to the table at Hermione's bedside.  
  
"Hold still." He said, pointing his wand at her temple and extracting the first memories.  
  
A/N:  
  
Thought I'd lighten things up a bit this chapter with something kinda amusing between Hermione and Severus. Hope you enjoyed it.  
  
Thank you to all of you who reviewed.  
  
Ezmerelda: I'm hoping too. But now my computer keeps freezing on me. Well, at least it's working again.  
  
Amethyst9: Interesting theory. But one thing that I ain't is constant.  
  
TaHua: You're English is good. No worries.  
  
A thank you to my betas for this chapter:  
  
Sandra  
  
Rebelplayboybunny  
  
Michelle 


	17. Chapter 16

"Hmmm." Severus hummed, still taking the memories from Hermione's mind.

"What is it?" Hermione asked.

"There seems to be many memories here. Are you sure you are bringing only the ones from the past two weeks to your mind?" Severus asked.

"Yes." Hermione said.

"It doesn't make sense to have this much in your mind for only a few weeks." He said more to himself. It was awhile longer before he finished gathering the memories. He used his wand to swirl them around. "You don't have to come with me, if you don't want to. If you're not ready." He told her.

"I think it would be best to wait a little longer before I do, Severus." Hermione said.

Severus nodded, and reached into the pensive. The expected pull brought him to the day and the room where it all began.

* * *

_The first few memories that Severus had encountered were of Hermione's daily routine. Her classes, conversations with staff and students, and working with Korun (which made him clench his fists until his short fingernails dug moonlike imprints into his palms). _

_Then the one he was looking for came. Hermione and Korun had been working on his experiments, and were at the point of testing._

"_Korun!" She said. "I think we've done it!" Hermione exclaimed excitedly over a cauldron. Severus approached it, looking in, knowing it was what started it all._

_Korun came over from his calculations and looked over her shoulder. "I believe you're right, Hermione." He replied. Severus could tell from the look in his eyes, he more than believed she was right. He knew it. 'The bastard had this planned.' Severus thought, noting the evil gleam in Korun's eyes._

_Severus watched as Korun examined and commented on the potion. Hermione and Korun discussed the final ingredient that had finally made the potion a success. He was impressed that Hermione had considered going outside the normal realm of potions as to use something as simple as muggle rum._

"_Well, it worked. However unorthodox the contents." Korun smiled. "We should test it."_

'_This is where it turns all wrong for her.' Severus thought to himself. He knew what was coming, and he didn't want to see it. But he couldn't control how much of these memories he would be an audience to, and he needed to watch for anything that might solve what happened in his office during the interrogation and in the infirmary._

"_What will we use for the test subject." Hermione asked. Severus thought that she looked so happy. Her life was finally getting back together. She had new friends, she had new projects, and she had new goals. But it all went downhill. After Korun volunteered to take the potion, despite Hermione's concerns that it might pose a danger to him ('I wish.' He thought), he watched as the unsuspecting Hermione become so enthused at the success of the potion. He almost smiled at the light bantering between them._

"_I'll write down the observations." Hermione volunteered, going to the parchment on the desk. _

"_It's going to be rather difficult without a quill." Korun said. Hermione turned around._

"_True enough." Walking back to Korun at the front of the room. 'Don't Hermione!' Severus thought, recognizing the triumphant look in Korun's eyes. But nothing could change what had already happened. Before she was halfway across the room, Korun held out his hand. Both Hermione and the visiting Severus watched as her wand flew out of the pocket of her robes and into his hand. He threw it to the side, grabbing his wand, and placed wards on the classroom before pointing it at her._

* * *

_Severus watched, looking for any details that might help the question of why Hermione had such a violent reaction to the Vertaserum. He had to force himself to watch for it. Seeing the pain in Hermione's eyes proved to be too much, and he avoided looking at them as Korun beat her. He became slightly interested in the carving on Hermione's torso. The knife that Korun had used had been pure silver, he knew. He could see that it was the same knife he kept in a case in his office._

_Hermione didn't notice, not surprisingly since she was a bit distracted at the moment, but Korun was muttering a charm between his biting remarks. He could barely make out the words, but luckily, they were repeated again and again until the mark was complete._

"_Through the eyes of the doer, the watcher sees." 'What does that mean?' Severus asked himself, keeping the words in mind for later._

_Once Korun had finished, he lifted the dagger to his face. Severus looked at the traces of blood present on it. Korun cleaned the knife with his tongue, leering at Hermione as he ingested the small amount of blood. "Ah. The blood of the innocent is so delicious. Had I known you were in fact innocent, I would have done this sooner."_

_Severus paled at hearing it. 'She was a virgin?!?' The anger and hatred that Severus had felt for Korun before was nothing compared to what he felt now. He couldn't believe what the bastard had robbed her of. Her first time should have been gentle. Not this. It was an abomination!_

_He watched, heart wrenching, as Hermione continued to struggle as much as she could, in vain. But she could not fight off the restraints as well as Korun. "I could always use the blood of a virgin in some potions. Could be a good learning experience for the class." He whispered in her ear, seeming to think for a moment. "Nah. I think I'd rather just take you here and now."_

_After it was over, Hermione was dressing herself as Korun continued to taunt Hermione. He heard the threat made against Professor Una, but knew that Korun would never follow through on that threat – not that Hermione would know until later. Severus watched as Korun placed a charm on Hermione's wand, saying it was so that it would be useless to use against him. And it would be. As long as Korun was holding his wand as well._

_He used a wand binder spell. If Hermione attempted to use a spell against Korun while he had his own wand in hand, then Korun could control the spell since Hermione didn't know what defenses she could use against that kind of violation. It was another detail that Hermione may have missed. He'd better make sure that she knew of what kind of defense to use against him. It would take more power, but it would help her to defend herself._

_After Hermione left Korun's office, Severus watched the next few memories with vague interest. He was still seething over what had happened during the rape. Hell, he was still seething over the rape itself._

_But then the surprise brought him to full attention to the memories again. He looked around the room he was currently in, and saw that it was somewhere that Hermione would most likely not have been. He was in Korun's rooms, at the time that Korun was under house arrest. He looked at the figure in the middle of the room, seeming to be waiting for something or someone._

_The door opened at the end of the room, and Severus watched in shock as Bill Weasley entered, bowing down before the figure._

"_So he hasn't a clue, has he?" A voice from a robed figure asked as Bill entered his chambers._

"_Not one. He's hit a brick wall. Led him right to it." Bill answered, walking to the figure and kneeling before it. _

"_Very good. What's the traitor up to now?"_

'_What the hell?'_

* * *

Severus came out of the pensive, taking a moment to compose himself before saying anything to Hermione. She seemed to understand, allowing him to break the silence. But looking over at her form, he realized that it wasn't necessarily the case.

She'd fallen asleep waiting for him to return from her memories. He wondered how long he'd been in there for. Looking at the time, it was close to four in the morning. He had arrived in her rooms shortly after leaving the experiments with Weasley.

No, not Weasley. It was Creevy. Making a mental note to change the wards over the lab, if the experiments haven't been compromised already, Severus watched her sleep. He was exhausted himself. But he knew that she would ask about what he had found out from her memories. What would he say to her? Until he had all the information he had gathered straightened out, he would just have to tell her nothing. He knew that she wouldn't be satisfied.

Try as he might though, he wasn't able to concentrate properly on the matter to come to another solution. He decided that sleep would be the best since his body wasn't allowing him anything else at the moment. Not wanting to leave her, he removed his outer robes and jacket, leaving himself in his trousers and his button down shirt, he crawled on the bed beside Hermione. He gently pulled her to him so she was sleeping on his chest, and closed his eyes to fall asleep.

* * *

Hermione awoke the following morning. Her cheek was resting on something warm and soft, and there was warmth surrounding her. She cuddled closer to it, not wanting to lose it. Realizing that it was gently moving, she opened her eyes and looked up at Severus' sleeping face. Tracing his face with her eyes as she had done months ago, she realized that she felt comfortable like this. After the attack from Korun, she was expecting to shy away from human contact, even though this was Severus.

She wondered what time he came out of the pensive, and felt bad for falling asleep before he returned. He would understand though. Try as she might, she couldn't shake it off, and before she knew it, it was morning.

She was interrupted in her thoughts as she felt the arm that was around her tighten slightly, and Severus opened his eyes to look at her. They said nothing, just looking back at the other until Hermione broke the silence.

"I'm sorry for falling asleep on you." Hermione said. "I was hoping to be awake when you came back."

Severus still said nothing, but he brought the hand that wasn't around her waist up to her hair, and smoothed it over her. "You have nothing to apologize for." He said.

Hermione smiled at him, lifting herself into a sitting position. Severus followed her, and suddenly grabbed her by the waist and pulled her to him, burying his face in her neck, and holding on like he would never let go.

At first Hermione tensed up, but she soon relaxed, bringing her arms around his shoulders, and allowing him time to think.

"I am so sorry, Hermione." Severus murmured against her skin. The feeling of his warm breath on her neck made her shiver slightly.

"What for?" She asked, confused. Severus brought his face back up to look at her, not letting go of her.

"For hiring Korun, for not protecting you against him." He said.

"Severus, you couldn't have known what he was going to do." Hermione replied, repeating his sentiments when she was in despair over Neville. "What happened in the pensive? Did you find anything?"

His mind went back to the pain that he had seen her go through during the rape, and he held her tighter to him, resting his chin on the top of her head. "You never told me that was your first time." He said.

"It wasn't important." She muttered, turning her eyes away from his face. "It happened, and that's that."

Severus removed his head from the top of hers, placing his finger under her chin, he brought her eyes to meet his. "It was important." He said. "It was something that was supposed to be special. Something that you should have been able to freely give to someone you loved. And it was taken from you so violently."

Severus thought for a moment. He wanted to tell her what else he had seen. But if what he had seen of the memories that were in Hermione's subconscious were true, than it's possible that Korun would be able to spy on their conversation. He remembered the spell that Korun had cast during the attack: "Through the eyes of the doer, the watcher sees." And Professor Una had mentioned a connection between Korun and Hermione.

"Was there anything else?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing of value. But I need time to think about what I have seen." He replied. "In the meantime, I have a few things that I need to take care of in the lab."

"Is there anything I could do to help?" Hermione asked.

'Not yet.' Severus thought. "I'll let you know." He said, reluctantly letting her go and removing himself from her arms, grabbing his robes, and heading for his own rooms. He'd make a stop by the lab to make sure he adjusted those wards.

* * *

Upon entering the lab, Severus noted one of the test tubes sitting on one of the tables. It was one of the experiments he was conducting that tested for added ingredients. Taking a closer look to make sure and comparing the other test tubes, he was surprised that it was the only test tube that showed any added ingredients. None were missing apparently. But it made no sense. Vertiserum doesn't have Lion's teeth. Lion's teeth wouldn't have altered any effects of the Vertiserum. . .

Unless the drinker had ingested a drop of vegetable oil beforehand. That was a possibility! That could explain why Korun was able to lie under Vertiserum. The combination of Lion's teeth and vegetable oil acted as a counteragent to Vertiserum itself. Korun must have had some vegetable oil in his system from something he ate.

But why did Hermione have such a reaction? The only immediate explanation he could come up with wasn't plausible – an allergy to cats. It was possible there was something he missed. It could also be possible that the tests had been tampered with. The only thing he could think of to be sure would be to restart the tests...without his help, of course.

AN:

My apologies. I never realized how long it has been since I updated this. But it's been a hectic year. I'm just glad that I can work on it again.

Since it has been so long since I've worked on this, please review. I have to get back into the groove and make sure that I don't muck up my original intention with this plot.

And finally, I have some good news, and some bad news. If you enjoy this story, that is. Good news is, the next two chapters are completed. I just want to look over them before I post them. Bad news is, I'm stuck on the chapter after that. But it looks to be a minor glitch.

Aras


	18. Chapter 17

"Severus?" Hermione asked as she set her book down. 

"Yes, Hermione?" Severus asked, putting his own book down. They had been sitting in Hermione's quarters reading since finishing dinner. Severus was using a spell to hide the fact that he had been looking up the counter curse to the spell that Korun had used to prevent Korun from seeing what he was doing. So far, he'd had no luck. As an additional security precaution, in case 'Weasley' decided to show up at Hermione's chambers unannounced, he added special wards to Hermione's room that would only allow the two of them and the house elves to enter.

"I spoke with Madam Pomfrey today about going back to my classes. She said she'd speak to you about getting back to work." Hermione said. It had been on her mind since the Headmaster had entered her chambers, and she had been waiting for him to tell her that she would be back teaching soon. Since it didn't look like he'd be the one to bring it up, she finally did.

"Ah yes. I spoke to her today, but until Korun's out of the castle," Hermione's eyes began to drop in disappointment, "I want you to be traveling the hallways with someone at all times." Her eyes brightened a bit at the thought of leaving her quarters. She was starting to feel a bit cramped in there.

"I can ask Bill tomorrow morning." Hermione said excitedly. She jumped up to call him over the floo when Severus' hand stopped her. She looked at him, confused.

Severus' mind went blank for a moment, his mouth opening and closing silently. He couldn't tell her that Bill wasn't really Bill. Korun would find out, which would make the group of them rethink their plans. Finally, he came up with a solution. "I was hoping that you would allow me to escort you, Hermione." Severus said, a little embarrassed at the admission and a bit jealous that he wasn't the first person she would think of asking.

Hermione lowered her hand from the canister of powder and looked at him. "I thought you might be too busy." She said quietly. "I felt bad about taking up your time from the investigation and your Headmaster duties already, and since I haven't seen much of Bill lately, I thought I'd try to drag him from his work for awhile too." She said with a slight smile.

Severus smiled back. "Miss Granger." He said, taking her hand and bowing a little. "It would give me great pleasure to escort you through this castle."

"Why Professor Snape." Hermione said back. "I would be delighted." He noted the relief in her voice that he seemed to not mind taking the time out to be with her, and he felt a slight jolt go through his chest at the thought.

"Then I shall see you in the morning. It's getting quite late. I'll be by to take you to breakfast." Severus said, getting ready to floo himself out for the night.

"Severus." Hermione said before he left. He stopped at the fireplace. "Would you mind. . .I mean if it's not any trouble. . .um. . ."

Severus turned around. "Hmmm?"

"Can you stay with me tonight?" Hermione asked, blurting out the question before she lost the nerve. At the raised eyebrow, she quickly clarified, blushing while doing so. "It's just that. . .I'm having trouble sleeping lately, and I keep having these dreams."

"Dreams?" Severus asked, walking back towards her in concern.

"Not like before. These seem more like memories, or like I'm watching a play, or something. They don't feel like regular dreams, and they really scare me." She said, her voice dropping lower. "I don't like falling asleep by myself, and they seemed to have stayed away when you stayed the other night."

Severus took her hand. "How long have you been having them?" He asked.

"Since the attack." Hermione replied.

"How come you haven't said anything to me?" Severus asked.

"I was hoping that they would go away with time." She said. "But it's been too long, and they've felt so weird. . .and I slept so well when you were here." She risked a glance up at him, hoping that he didn't think her childish for wanting him to stay to combat her nightmares.

"I will stay." Severus said. "Do not worry. I'll be right back. I just want to grab something comfortable to sleep in." With that, he turned around, and flooed to his rooms to grab some night clothes.

* * *

A few hours later, Hermione was fast asleep, once again using Severus' chest as her pillow. She seemed to be slumbering peacefully. Even so, he placed a sleeping charm on her that allowed her to sleep uninterrupted. He was planning to use his Legimancy to find out if his feeling was right. Hermione might already be aware of what Korun was planning, and not even know it.

He pointed his wand at Hermione's head. "Legimas." He whispered.

_He was transported into the same rooms as when he entered her memories. He looked around for Korun, Robin, or Creevy, but couldn't see any of them. But when he looked towards the wall that restrained the real Weasley, a nasty surprise was waiting for him._

_Beside Weasley was a ghostly image of Hermione, also restrained. He could see that Weasley was trying to say something to her, but it was too quiet for him to make out. Noting Hermione's disbelieving look on her face, he concentrated on that part of her mind to find out what was being said._

"_I'm relieved that the Headmaster insisted on staying with you, Hermione." Bill said. "If you see me walking the hallways, know that it is not me."_

"_Not you?" Hermione asked. "How can that be? Who is it?"_

"_It's Colin." Bill replied. "I think he's joined this new league of Deatheaters."_

"_Colin?" Hermione asked. "How can that be? He's a muggleborn. They hate muggleborns!"_

"_I don't get it myself." Bill replied. "All I can figure is that he's lost his mind. But if you see me. It's not me."_

"_But what if he gets me alone?" Hermione asked._

"_If he does, you must use a special defense. Korun put the same spell on your wand so that you'd be rendered. . ."_

"_Now don't go giving away all my secrets, Bill." Colin said, walking into the room. Hermione turned her head to look at him. "Hello Hermione."_

"_Colin. What are you doing?" Hermione asked. "How can you join them after all the first group put us through?"_

"_The first group was lead by a leader who wasn't what he tried to make himself out to be." Colin replied. "A weak leader. With Korun, someone who understands the fears of the purebloods and the rightful place of muggleborns in wizarding society, we will succeed. I was never after power and glory. I was just wanting to live my life. I was promised that when I joined."_

"_It won't happen, Colin." Bill said. "I wouldn't trust him on his word, especially since you are not pureblood."_

_Laughing could be heard as Korun and Robin entered the room. Colin lowered himself to his knees and bowed at the pair. "Now Bill. I gave my word as a pureblood. Of course he can trust me. Right Colin."_

"_Of course." Colin said, raising himself back up to his feet._

"_Welcome back, my dear." Korun said, approaching Hermione. "So what's this I hear that you're going back to teaching? Shame that Severus wouldn't let Bill escort you, hmmm? That jealousy of his will get him into trouble." Korun was right next to Hermione at this point. "But it's not one way here, is it?" He asked with a leer. Hermione kept her eyes cold and passive as much as she could, but Korun could still see it. "Of course not. 'Can you stay with me?'" He said in a mock, high pitched voice. "I'd say that it would be a disgusting thought, a pureblood caring for a mudblood. But then again, we are dealing with Severs, aren't we?"_

"_The only disgusting thought is anything that involves you." Hermione said, smiling because she was able to keep her voice steady. "Except, perhaps, for your castration and death."_

_Korun laughed slightly. "My dear." He said. "The only one of us that will be dying is you." He turned around to walk back to Robin. "And there's nothing you can do to stop it either. The spell I used on your wand. A nice one, rather. Nothing they'll teach you in a Hogwarts classroom. Even aurors only learn it in their final training sessions. Not even Creevy here would know how to counter it yet."_

"_And if I go to the Headmaster?" Hermione asked._

"_You won't." Korun said. "Let me put it this way for you. If you went to talk to the Headmaster about this spell, it would be right before you killed him with your own hands." He laughed more at the confused and horrified expression on Hermione's face._

"_I would never kill him." Hermione said, outraged at the thought._

"_I never said you would do it voluntarily." Korun replied. "Now, try to be a good girl, hmmm?" And with a wave of his hand, Hermione's dreams went black._

Severus pulls out of Hermione's mind, outraged at what Hermione's 'dreams' actually were. He knew exactly the spell Korun was using to get Hermione's dream state to him. The dream state was transformed into a ghostly figure of the person who was dreaming using the aura around them. It was hard to do when going over a distance, but even harder when there was another presence in the room. That was why the last time Hermione's 'dream' didn't make an appearance for her. But Korun had succeeded in getting her this time.

Was there any way that he could let her know that he knew what was going on? Any way that he could help make this a little easier on her until it was all over? Thinking back on what he knew so far from the dream and from her memories, he came up with something. It may work, it may not. It appeared that Korun was only aware of what Hermione could observe in her physical surroundings, but not her thoughts.

So why not try a telepathic connection?

Would it be worth the risk though? He couldn't say for sure that Korun wasn't aware of Hermione's thoughts. There was no solid evidence that it was the case. But he had not seen any solid evidence to show that he knew what Hermione was thinking as well. Damn the spell. If only he could figure out what it was, he would know for sure if it was safe.

Unfortunately, Hermione would have to be kept in the dark.

* * *

Hermione awoke the following morning, still cuddled against Severus' chest. Unfortunately, this time it was no help while she was sleeping. But waking up next to him definitely did something to calm her nerves. She would have that at least.

"Good morning." Severus said, voice rough from sleep. Hermione looked up at him.

"Good morning." She replied.

"How'd you sleep?" Severus asked, already knowing the answer.

"Alright for the most part." Hermione said. "But I still had some nightmares. Thank you for staying with me."

"Anytime." Severus replied. "I'm going to floo over to my quarters to get ready. I'll be by to collect you in an hour."

"Breakfast in the Great Hall?" Hermione asked. At Severus' nod, she continued. "It'll be good to talk to Remus again. I haven't spoken to him since the last time he ate in the Great Hall. He's been so busy with the independ. . .What is it?" She asked at the wide eyed expression on Severus' face.

Severus schooled his face back to his passive look, cursing inwardly at both his lack of control over his expression and his lack of intelligence. Thinking quickly, he replied, "There is something I need to discuss with Lupin. It can wait until after breakfast though. I'll be back." He turned to the fireplace, and returned to his own quarters.

Hermione and Severus went to the Great Hall. Going through the teacher's entrance, Hermione noticed that the only available seat besides Severus' was the seat directly beside Robin. Considering everything that had been going on, and Robin's lack of support and honesty, this was the last place that she wanted to be. But to keep life normal for the students, she calmly sat down, squeezing Severus' hand underneath the table for support. The squeeze she got back made her smile.

Breakfast was uneventful, Robin keeping her distance from Hermione until the last few moments before classes began. Robin casually leaned over to Hermione and whispered, "We need to talk." Robin continued to look at Hermione until she received the hesitant answering nod. She would talk to Robin. Maybe they would be able to get back to the way things were.

* * *

Severus arrived in his office later that morning. He'd asked Madam Pomfrey to send Hermione's health records up to him, and told her about what his findings were in the lab. Since he wasn't sure if he could actually use those results, the only solution was to start the tests over again, but without the help of 'Weasley'. He didn't want to do this, but he could think of no other auror that he could trust, and he couldn't very well conduct them on his own.

Walking to the fireplace, he took a pinch of floo powder and called out the one name he had hoped he'd never have to hear again. "Nymphadora Tonks!" He called. Almost immediately, the auror in question appeared in the fire place.

"How many times do I have to tell you, Snape. Don't call me that." The clearly annoyed woman with the painfully bright orange head of hear shot back.

"At least once more, Tonks." Severus replied. "I will be needing your assistance."

"Mine. But Aren't Creevey and Weasley there?" She asked, not wanting to have to work with Snape again.

"Yes, but there have been some problems. Please meet me in my office. It would be easier for me to explain in person rather than over the floo." Severus stepped back as the flame grew suddenly, and out she came. "That was fast." He commented.

"Well, amazing things happen when you say 'please'." Tonks replied. "Especially since it's you." Severus offered her a chair in front of his desk and motioned to the pensieve on top. "Ah. Well, I can see why it would be easier to meet in person on this."

"What do you want, you overgrown bat?"


End file.
